Fantasy
by Final Fantasy Princess
Summary: Discontinued until further notice.
1. The Beautiful Beginning

Hi everyone! What is this... my fourth fic for CCS? I think. well anyways many ideas were striking my head. I was working really hard on another one... but I don't have a title for it or a good summary... blah!

Then I was thinking really hard... and this fic just popped out of no where. And the words just flowed out of me... (In my math class of course... where I got a 121 out of 125 WAII!!)

So here is the summary:

In a world of dreams, two lovers live. But the world changes and they're separated. They must overcome the world's obstacles to change things back and be together once again. But will they be able to?

And if you want more in depth: In a world of magic and dreams, two individuals live. Before they realize their love for each other, the world was devastated and fallen under a cruel sorcerer. It was part of an old prophecy that was believed to be false. Now they must overcome the obstacles he throws at them to reunite. With the help of their friends, and the aid of acquaintances, will they be able to conquer and live?

I like the second in depth summary. But it seemed too long. I don't even know if there is going to be an evil sorcerer! --;;;

Well I better stop rambling! Here, the famous author of Friends Forever... Right? gives you:

**Fantasy **

By: Final Fantasy Princess

Chapter One

_The Beautiful Beginning_

It was beautiful.

The light blue sky surrounded us with the sun shining brightly. This was the world of Gaea. Sorcerers and Sorceresses were trained their skills in magic and sorcery and those without magic were trained in martial arts and how to be spared from several magical spells.

It was a peaceful world where I was born.

My name?

It isn't necessary to know right now. All that is necessary is to know that I am a sorceress. I was a rare one since they said I contained so much power. Who are they? My doctors when they delivered me. We have very advanced technology.

I had the best life anyone could ask for. I had a pesty older brother and a caring and loving father. My kind and beautiful mother passed on a while back from a rare disease.

As you now might've guessed, I am Sakura Kinomoto. You've heard about me, ne? I'm glad.

You must also know my friends: Tomoyo-chan, Meiling-chan, Eriol-kun, and Ryu-kun. I know you do.

I shall take you back a little before it all began.

Don't get upset at the end. If I had a chance to avoid what had happened, I wouldn't.

I'd do it again and again.

Why?

Because, my friends, who would want to give away true love?

-

- 2 years ago... -

The wind blew all around a young girl, ruffling her auburn hair. Her eyes were closed, her mind trying to concentrate. A staff, pink with a star, was in her grasp.

"Watery!" She called as a ring of water appeared and swirled around her. Her staff was shaking but she remained to keep it still.

Then she slowly pointed her staff forward and opened her eyes. Those emerald orbs were trained on an object in front of her.

"Fiery!"

A burst of fire escaped from her staff and onto the object her eyes were trained on. Then she waved her left hand and the water surrounded it. When she was about to point forward...

"Kajiuu!!!"

Sakura lost her concentration and the water shot to the ground instead of the object. She bit her lip, her eyes watering. Then her expression changed into fury.

"ONII-CHAN!! You ruined my practice!!!" Sakura bellowed.

Touya chuckled and extended his hand over the fire.

"Aqua."

Water released from Touya's palm and put out the fire. Sakura's eye twitched.

"Onii-chan you're so mean! You knew I was practicing to show Mizuki-sensei that I could finally call two elements at once!" She lectured.

A figure then formed behind her. Kaho smiled as she stood up from the spot she was hiding.

"You're progressing well Sakura-san demo you need more concentration on your magic. I called Touya-san to see if you could handle his remarks and your magic. It seems you couldn't but I'm sure you'll learn. All great sorceresses and sorcerers, magicians and wizards handle it so I want you to work on that. Okay?"

Sakura nodded as Kaho patted her head and walked away.

'It was a test and I failed.' Sakura thought sulkily. She sighed as she sat down onto a large boulder by her side.

Gaea was a beautiful world with magical gardens, jungles, waterfalls, rivers, oceans, and more. There were a few big cities even though there are a lot of technological advances. The schools that were famous for their students were Xiao Garden for sorcerers, Kirei Garden for sorceresses and Trinity Garden for coed students of martial arts.

There were many other 'garden' schools but those weren't as prestige as the three listed above. It was difficult to enter and you had to prove that you want to succeed in magical studies or martial arts. They were very difficult and many of the greatest came from there.

One known man created these schools and others followed. This man was known all over the planet of Gaea. He was the one and only Clow Reed.

As you may know, Sakura was in Kirei Garden. Kirei Garden let the sorceresses have small classes so their professor can monitor each one of them closely. Xiao Garden as well. Trinity made their students partner up and practice every single day.

Sakura was 17 and was a fully developed young sorceress, almost tapping into the magical powers her doctors said she had.

"Cheer up kaijuu. You'll get it the next time." Touya said as he walked away. He graduated early from Xiao Garden, having achieved his highest level. Touya was a strong example for Sakura, even though her professor knew she had stronger powers.

Sakura stood up, her long auburn hair swaying in the wind. Her emerald eyes filled with sorrow.

"Sakura-chan!!" A voice called.

Sakura looked up and smiled a bit. Her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, came running towards Sakura's private garden. Her amethyst eyes shining brightly as her locks of violet hair swirled behind her.

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan." The young sorceress called as her best friend approached her.

"How did it go?" She asked curiously.

The young girl sighed and shook her head. "Mizuki-sensei tested me on my concentration and I failed. It's just that she chose my Onii-chan to be my distraction!"

Tomoyo patted her back. "It'll be okay Sakura-chan."

Sakura nodded numbly. "I suppose."

"But guess what Sakura-chan! There's going to be a dance in our school!" Tomoyo exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

"Honto ne?" She asked dully.

"Hai! And they're going to announce finally who are the three highest sorcerers and sorceresses! And-"

As Tomoyo continued chattering continuously, Sakura picked up a crush flower and held it in her hands. Closing her eyes, she whispered an incantation. There was a faint glow that emitted from her closed hands.

"-Which means Xiao and Trinity Gardens will be there! I hope Eriol-kun is there! ... Sakura-chan, are you listening?"

Sakura set the flower into the garden again, fully repaired and rooted to the earth. "Hai Tomoyo."

Tomoyo shook her head and lifted her friend from the boulder she was sitting on.

"For being so gloomy, we're going to see Meiling-chan. Come on."

Sakura could only let herself be dragged along.

-

"Try harder!"

Two figures separated, breathing heavily. Then they pounced at each other with kicks, punches, and kneed each other. One of those figures had long raven colored hair tied into a pony tail. The other had short jet black hair, stuck to his head because of the sweat.

The figures moved with ease as they attacked each other. Finally one figure fell and the other pinned the fallen one down.

"I win again."

Both figures got up, one grunting in anger, the other giggling. This continued before the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" The figure who giggled said. The figure first grabbed damp towels, tossing one to the other and then wiping herself with it. She then opened the door and smiled.

"Tomoyo-chan! Sakura-chan! What brings you here?" The figure asked in obvious surprise.

"Sakura's a bit down. So you're practicing again Meiling-chan? You'll win that martial arts award for sure." Tomoyo boasted.

The figure giggled, as she tightened her ponytail. As you may have guessed, that figure was no other than Meiling Rae.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend Meiling-chan." Tomoyo chided as she saw a young guy wipe himself with the damp towel and ruffle his hair.

"Oh no, he's not my... I'd like you to meet my sparring partner Kim Ryu." Meiling said. "He might be a little bit grumpy since I just beat him again." She finished, whispering.

Both girls giggled as the figure who had grunted earlier got up and approached them. He bowed respectfully and smiled a bit to the two girls. Tomoyo and Sakura were surprised to see that he had cerulean blue eyes that were quite piercing. Many found those to be quiet rare just as Meiling's ruby red eyes.

"Ohayo Kim-san, I'm Daidouji Tomoyo and this is my best friend Kinomoto Sakura. She and I attend Kirei Garden." Tomoyo said as she and Sakura bowed back.

"You can call him Ryu-san." Meiling said, cutting Ryu off. "He goes to Trinity and Xiao Gardens." She said smiling.

"How is it you go to both schools?" Sakura asked curiously, forgetting about her distress.

Meiling was about to answer before Ryu cover her mouth with his hand. "Meiling has a bad habit of answering all my questions." He said, sending a mock glare to Meiling who just sheepishly smiled. Sakura and Tomoyo giggled.

"I train in Xiao school half a day and Trinity the other half. Several guys in my school do that as well. We like to be experts in both magic and martial arts." Ryu explained.

"That's a great idea. Do you think I'll be able to?" Sakura questioned.

"Of course but it'll be a bit hard now since its three quarters into the term. They won't put you into the basics and beginning. They'll put you straight into the courses we're in now." Ryu warned.

"Sakura-chan will be able to take on anything." Tomoyo stated.

Sakura herself didn't even know but she did want to learn. She couldn't always rely on magic, which Ryu had said.

"You up to it Sakura-chan?" Meiling asked.

"Hai. I'll go tomorrow." Sakura said firmly.

Ryu sighed and shook his head. "Well let us just prepare you a bit now. Just so your partner won't kill you thinking you're up to speed with him."

"That's a great idea! I'll film!" Tomoyo said as she magically took out her camera.

Everyone else sweat dropped.

"Ready Sakura-chan?" Meiling asked.

"Hai!"

-

-The Next Day-

"Good luck Sakura-chan." Tomoyo whispered as Sakura entered Trinity Garden. Sakura gulped as she entered the huge school. It was quite different from her school and it was designed all dark red and orange. Her school was light blue and silver. Even the room designs were different.

"Ohayo. You must be the new transfer student from Kirei. We're so glad that one girl from Kirei finally decided to participate. Many are afraid to break nails." The receptionist said giggling.

Sakura gave a forced smile. She was really nervous.

"Here you go Kinomoto Sakura. Your room is 143. It's a two hour class. Enjoy your stay at Trinity."

Before Sakura could say another word, the receptionist left towards another room. Sakura paled. She now had to find the training room.

She saw many students training hard in the other rooms. 'Hoee...' She thought.

"Sakura-san! I can't believe you're really doing this!"

Sakura turned to see Ryu walking up.

"I guess I'll give it a shot, ne? Meiling-chan said I was pretty good." She said.

Ryu shrugged. "You are pretty good but it's still pretty hard. Anyway, what room are you in? I can tell you're lost." He stated.

"143 and you're right. I don't know where that is." She said timidly.

"You must have good luck. You're in the same room Meiling and I am in. We better hurry. Just follow me."

Sakura nodded and followed Ryu up the stairs and down two corridors before arriving to their destination. They entered the room to see people paired up already.

"Kim-san, you're early." The young teacher mocked.

Ryu chuckled and sweat dropped as he went next to Meiling. Meiling waved a bit to Sakura.

"You must be the new student Kinomoto Sakura. I'm surprised a Kirei Garden student actually wanted to join." The teacher began to explain. "As you can see, my class has partners. Each pair has to consist of one boy and one girl."

Sakura nodded, sweating a bit feeling everyone's eyes on her.

"You're in luck. Li-san, come forward."

There was a small growl before a tall guy stepped forward. His amber eyes and messy chestnut hair made many girls sigh.

"This is Li Syaoran. He used to train with me or alone since there were no more girl students. You shall spar with him from now on."

Sakura gulped as she felt the intense glare from her new 'partner'. She had prayed to Kami-sama that her partner would be nice so that he could've taught her what they were up to now.

But she got him. And she knew he wouldn't go slowly for her at all.

"By the way Kinomoto-san, I am the professor. Everyone calls me Terada- sensei and I suggest you do the same."

"Hai."

He turned his attention away from Sakura as she stood next to Syaoran. She bit her lip since she continued to feel his glare on her.

"Class, half hour of practice and then I'll show you all new techniques. Li, go a bit easy on her. Start!"

"Hai!" All the students said.

Sakura faced Syaoran and bowed.

"O-Ohayo..." She managed to stutter. "Be quiet and begin." He snarled coldly.

'Hoee...' She thought before dodging his fist.

Meiling and Ryu watched from afar, attacking one another.

"Sakura-chan's luck to get Li. I'd rather have her with perverted Chu-san since she's so naïve."

Ryu shook his head as he flipped away from her.

"Li's better than Chu. He'll make her catch up in no time."

Meiling punched Ryu in his stomach and pinned him on the floor.

"I don't want Sakura-chan hurt so he better watch it. Oh... I win."

Ryu grunted as Terada approached them.

"Very good Rae-san. Kim-san, you have such an outstanding partner. You better work harder." He said before observing the others.

"Hai." Ryu muttered as he got up. He sent a small glare at Meiling.

"Can't you just once let me win?" Ryu pleaded quietly.

"Ha! Only when you deserve it Ryu-chan." She said giggling as he blushed from her saying '-chan.'

Sakura panted as she tried to keep up with Syaoran's attacks. Syaoran, on the other hand, was getting frustrated because he didn't land a punch or kick yet.

'Hoee... I'm getting tired.' Sakura thought as she flipped back from Syaoran.

Both now were breathing heavily. Syaoran continued to glare at Sakura.

"Very good you two! Kinomoto-san, I'm surprised to say the least. No one here can dodge all the attacks from Li-san. I'm particularly glad you came." Terada commented.

Sakura blushed about the compliment while Syaoran scoffed.

"I was just going easy on her like you said." Syaoran pointed out. "If you want me to push her to where we are, no problem." He finished.

Terada smiled. "Jealous, ne? I'm quite sure you were giving it all you got." He whispered.

Syaoran sent a death glare his way. Terada just smiled and clapped his hands together. Everyone stopped at once.

"Okay class, now for the lesson."

-

"Mou Tomoyo! He just kept glaring at me!" Sakura exclaimed as her friend tended to her knee.

Tomoyo giggled. "So to lighten things up, you decided to fall outside and scrape your knee."

Sakura glared playfully at Tomoyo and hit her lightly.

"I didn't see the hole. Plus Ryu and Meiling kept bickering about training me to show Li that I'm better than him...even though I'm not... that I didn't get to see the hole OR caution sign in the first place." Sakura implored.

Tomoyo laughed.

"Oh Sakura..."

"It's not funny!" Sakura stated pouting.

Tomoyo giggled a bit more and finished bandaging Sakura's knee. She stood up and smiled at Sakura.

"I'm sure things will get better Sakura-chan. How are his looks?" Tomoyo asked slyly.

"He has breathtaking amber eyes and his chestnut hair is always a mess but he looks kawaii with that style anyway. He's really tall and has a great form. The only thing that's bad about him is his personality. He's so mean!"

Tomoyo started laugh and Sakura gave her an inquiring look. Tomoyo continued to laugh hysterically that Sakura had to hit her lightly on her side for her to begin to stop.

"You so have a crush on him!" Tomoyo managed to blurt out before starting to laugh again. Sakura gave her an enraged look.

"I do not have a crush on him!" She growled.

Tomoyo stopped laughing. "Yes you do! You love everything about him but his personality!"

Sakura shook her head erratically. "Iie! Plus a guy's personality is the most important thing to Me." Tomoyo gave Sakura a look but she ignored it and continued. "Anyways..." Sakura began as she saw Eriol sneaking up behind Tomoyo, telling her to be quiet. "It's not I'm in love with him like you to Eriol."

Eriol froze and his mouth dropped. Tomoyo blushed pink. "Be quiet. I'm not in love with him... I just have a small crush on him."

Sakura giggled. "Sure... that's why you wish that he would take you to the dance. And that's why you think he's so handsome, ne?"

Tomoyo turned a tomato red. "Quiet Sakura!"

Eriol managed to shut his mouth but his eyes were still as wide as saucers. He managed to proceed to move forward till he was behind Tomoyo and an inch away.

Tomoyo put her hands to her cheeks, trying to calm her blush. "It doesn't matter anyway. He'll never know I have feelings for him and he doesn't like me in that way. So it's hopeless and Onegai don't bring it up again." Tomoyo stated sadly.

Eriol shook his head and covered her eyes with his hands. Tomoyo gasped, partly in fear wondering who was listening in to their conversation.

"Guess who?" Eriol whispered huskily into her ear. Tomoyo gulped.

Sakura giggled lightly and walked away from those two. She knew they had things to talk about now.

-

Syaoran grunted angrily. He was enraged that the Kinomoto girl managed to block all his attacks.

No one has ever done it before, what makes her so special?

And to make matters worse, she was just introduced into the class! And a girl! And his sensei noticed it too!

Syaoran let out a frustrated cry as he punched the tree. He heard a startled gasp and he opened his eyes to see the cause of his frustration, Sakura Kinomoto herself.

"You." He growled.

Sakura gulped and sweat-dropped. "Hoe?"

Syaoran moved forward while Sakura moved backward before her back was against the tree. His glare was fierce and Sakura's face was pale with fear.

"How dare you show up and think you can handle me?" He spat angrily.

Sakura looked fearfully into Syaoran's amber eyes. But it was a mistake too late to remedy. She got lost into them and her skin became its normal color again.

Syaoran on the other hand was getting even angrier that she had a neutral if not slightly happy face instead of being scared.

"Watch it Kinomoto. Watch it." He snarled as he walked away, a bit ticked that he adored her emerald eyes.

Sakura blinked and noticed Syaoran storming off. She looked around and noticed that she was busy looking at his eyes to hear what he was saying. A deep blush formed onto her cheeks.

"Oi! Li-kun!" She yelled before chasing after him.

Syaoran stopped and turned. There goes for leaving a scary impression on her. She had the nerve to call him!

"What?" He questioned irritated.

"I didn't mean to do anything." Sakura began timidly. "I'm sorry if I did anything to offend you. Onegai forgive me? I really want to be your friend so you can help me train."

Syaoran looked at her wearily.

"You're crazy. I'll never be your friend. But I will train you. Because you, Kinomoto, need to catch up badly."

Sakura smiled a bit and nodded. "Arigato Li-kun. Demo... when?"

Syaoran sighed and rolled his eyes. The coldness in his eyes was still evident. "After school, every weekday." He stated firmly. Giving her one last look, he turned away and walked off.

"Hoe... every day after school?" Sakura whispered as Syaoran disappeared from her view.

-

"NANI?"

Sakura and Ryu winced when Meiling yelled. Why did she yell? Oh yes, Sakura just told her that she was going to train with Syaoran every day after school instead of training with Ryu and herself.

Tomoyo, on the other hand, had stars in her eyes. She was going to get back at Sakura for leaving her with Eriol earlier... even though it led Eriol to ask her out to the dance and as his girlfriend. She blushed a bit recalling the kiss they shared.

They were all seated in the garden of Meiling. A soft breeze blew softly but it didn't calm Meiling down a bit. She was angry... well she was furious!

"I think it's for the best. You know Li is the best Meiling-chan."

Meiling glared angrily at Ryu. Ryu smiled a bit and looked away, fearing Meiling's wrath.

"Monday to Friday- why him Sakura-chan?"

Sakura was sitting by Tomoyo, petting Meiling's dog Ying Hua. She smiled and stood up. "It'll be okay Meiling. I'm sure Li-kun will get me to catch up in no time." Sakura said brightly.

"Kero-chan won't like this." Tomoyo said in a sing song voice remembering that he forbade Sakura to train with any guy, especially the gaki that rejected him, Li.

"Kami-sama... don't tell him!" Sakura pleaded.

Ryu chuckled and snapped his fingers. Ying Hua came running to him. "A guardian mentor for magicians. I denied having one also."

Sakura sighed, shaking her head. "I love Kero-chan very much but he dislikes all boys."

Tomoyo giggled. "Because all of the guys rejected him." She said, trying to hold down her laughter.

Suddenly a yellow fuzz ball whirled in the middle of the group. Ryu gave a confused look while Meiling, Tomoyo, and Sakura sweat dropped.

"SAKURA!!" He growled, obviously angry.

Ryu stood up and poked Kero several times.

"A talking stuffed animal. Cool! And it knows your name Sakura-san!"

Kero began to shake his fist, angrier. Sakura waved her hands trying to tell Ryu not to say that but it was too late.

"BLAZE!!" Kero roared just as a funnel of fire formed. Ryu's eyes went wide open and he hid behind Meiling.

"Kero-chan!" Sakura implored.

Kero sighed and the fire disappeared. "That baka called me a stuffed animal! Just like that gaki Li!"

Ryu peeked over Meiling's shoulder. "Don't tell me that's the guardian mentor." Ryu whispered into Meiling's ear. Meiling giggled and nodded.

Kero's ear twitched and he glared ruthlessly at Ryu and Meiling.

"Watch what you say boy!" He growled as a golden symbol of a star formed under him. Kero's wings grew immensely and covered his little body and wrapped it up as though he were in a cocoon. Then a huge lion with wings appeared. Ryu gaped at him.

"Cool!" He exclaimed coming out from behind Meiling. Kero growled.

"The other form is my hidden form baka." Kero spat as he turned to Sakura. "You! I told you NOT to train with any boys. And I said ESPECIALLY not the GAKI!"

Sakura winced. "But he's my partner. I think it's only fair. It's not my fault."

Kero scoffed. "I heard that YOU asked him to train you after school!"

Sakura's face paled. "How... how did you know?" She squeaked. Kero shook his head and turned away.

"News travels fast around Gaea, Sakura. I thought you already knew that. We'll have this discussion later." He stated as he flew off, transforming back to his hidden form.

"Hai." Sakura said exasperated. 'Hoe...'

Meiling giggled and stood up. "I think Kero will take my argument over. Tell me how it goes Sakura-chan. Just to point out that Kero has a point about Li." She said before hitting Ryu on the head.

"Snap out of it. All guardian's have hidden forms." She said. Ryu rubbed his head. "Well I didn't know that. It's so cool. If I knew they would do that I would've asked for one."

Meiling sweat-dropped. Tomoyo giggled, her camera focused on them.

"Well I have to go talk to Kero. I'll see you all later."

"Ja Sakura-san." Ryu said, waving a bit.

Tomoyo stood up and made her camera disappear. "I'll walk with you Sakura- chan. I have to be on my way anyways."

Meiling pouted but then smiled. "I'll see you two later! Ryu, let's go train!" She said smiling evilly.

Ryu sighed. "Here we go again."

-

FFP Notes: Well here it is! Chapter 1 of Fantasy. How did you guys like it? Was it a good start? I don't really know. -sigh-

I tried really hard to maintain a clear focus so it won't be similar to most of those fics out there now. I mean people must be thinking terribly hard (or just rewriting a fic they read) to come up with these things.

There are trillions of story where Sakura is an angel and Syaoran is the devil's worker or vice versa.

I'm getting off the point here. I hope you all enjoyed it. Today is JUNE 18th! YEAH! That means it's my second year as a fanfiction author. I'm so proud.

So review please!!

IMPORTANT: Add me to your author alerts to find out when the next chapter is!

Love you all!

Final Fantasy Princess


	2. The Girl and The Boy

You know maybe I should be burned at a stake, eh? I'm always late and sometimes- though quite rarely- am I early to update a fic.  
  
I mean I know all of you people are there waiting... ugh never mind.  
  
Anyways Hi All! It's me Brenda with the next chapter of Fantasy! I know I'm overdue on the date but isn't the wait worthwhile sometimes?  
  
Err... anyways thank you to:  
  
Mini Sweety  
  
Fantasiimaker  
  
Pink Sakura-chan  
  
Kawaii Kitty  
  
Black Cat  
  
Kawaii Cherry-Wolf  
  
Starrie  
  
Prince XiaoLang  
  
I appreciate each of your reviews very much. It means a lot to me and I hope this one is a hit like Friends Forever Right? which is reaching its final chapters.  
  
THIS TIME I am allowed to say that the next chapter is out, because it is true.  
  
Anyways I think that is all I am allowed to say. If you want to read my excuses on why I was late, read the author notes at the beginning of Friends Forever Right? Chapter 12.  
  
I must say now that this story won't have separate dedication. (Unless I really want to.) I am going to dedicate this fic to someone but I won't say WHO till the end of this story.  
  
This is the last fic I am writing and then I am taking a well deserved break. (Like Starrie when she finishes the sequel Learning to Love Again or fic of Learning to Love. I hope it is a sequel.)  
  
Oh yes umm... DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and I wish I owned the real life Syaoran but I don't. I only own Ryu who is handsome and I wish he was real too but no.  
  
Now without further ado, (I always wanted to say that) I present to you:  
  
Fantasy  
  
By: Final Fantasy Princess  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Girl and The Boy  
  
-Present-  
  
That was the first encounter I had with 'The' Syaoran Li. I hate to admit it but he was awfully cute. I bet all you girls fancy him too.  
  
Kero was my appointed guardian and we always argued about a few things here and there. Especially about food since his stomach was like a black hole. Another thing we argued about a lot was guys. Kero and Touya both believed that the male gender were garbage and nothing but trouble. Even though they were 'guys' themselves.  
  
But Kero was a great mentor overall and he guided me through many things that I didn't think that were possible.  
  
I'm so happy to have received him and Yue. Oh! You'll learn about Yue later.  
  
Now back to my past.  
  
* * * *  
  
-Back 2 Years Ago-  
  
Sakura walked slowly with Tomoyo down the many gardens of Gaea. She knew that Kero was really angry with her so she tried to delay her return home as much as she could.  
  
Tomoyo could only giggle lightly as Sakura acted as walking was the hardest thing in the world. It took her about half a minute to drag one foot in front of the other.  
  
"Oh come now Sakura. Kero won't be that bad. Plus you could always bribe him with some pudding." Tomoyo suggested gently.  
  
Sakura sighed. "I could but it won't calm him down completely. He hates Li- kun a lot. You heard him back there." She said looking at Tomoyo sadly.  
  
Tomoyo smiled a little. "You act like Kero is going to literally kill you. Cheer up and tell him how good you were against Li. Then say you only suggested the training because you want to show Li that you are way stronger than he is."  
  
Sakura shook her head slowly. "Iie. That'd be lying. Li-kun says I need to catch up badly and that is why he complied to train me. If I tell Kero that I am better than Li-kun, he will boast it all around and lead me into deeper trouble with Li-kun if he gets a whiff of it."  
  
Tomoyo chuckled at Sakura's simile. Her best friend was known all around to never tell a lie. That is why Sakura was respected in their county.  
  
"Well come up with something like that soon because we're here." Tomoyo said as Sakura looked up from the floor.  
  
It was true, they were now in front of Sakura's home. It was a medium house, painted a light yellow mixed with some light peach. Surrounding her home were cherry blossom trees which Sakura helped grow. They had rows of other flowers as well as vegetables and fruits.  
  
Sakura loved her home because it seemed so cozy. She wouldn't trade it for the world.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, can we just swing a little bit before I go and get killed?" Sakura asked softly. Tomoyo nodded and smiled.  
  
Both girls sat on Sakura's swings that were sustained on the biggest cherry blossom tree in their property.  
  
"Kero is probably trying to sense where you are Sakura-chan."  
  
Sakura nodded and grinned. "It'll take three minutes for him to find out I'm on the swings. Let me live these last three minutes in peace Tomoyo- chan."  
  
"Don't you want to hear about the situation you left me in earlier today?"  
  
Sakura looked at Tomoyo, confused. "What situation?"  
  
Tomoyo fell of her swing and fell with a 'thud' on the soft grass below her. "Oh come on now Sakura-chan. You left me with Eriol before you asked Syaoran to train with you? Or are you too love struck that you completely forgot?"  
  
Sakura had a tint of red on her cheeks as she shook her head quickly. "No no. Here Tomoyo-chan let me help you up at least." She said giggling at her friend.  
  
Tomoyo got up and giggled too. "He's coming. I feel him."  
  
Sakura turned and saw a lion with wings heading to Sakura and Tomoyo quickly.  
  
"I guess you'll have to tell me later Tomoyo-chan. Here comes the grim reaper."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Then take this." She handed Sakura a tub of pudding. "To give you a few minutes more."  
  
Sakura smiled softly at her friend.  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu." Sakura said before the lion roared and grabbed the collar of Sakura's shirt with its mouth.  
  
"Ja ne Tomoyo-chan! And Thanks again!" Sakura called out as Kerberos stole her away towards her house.  
  
"Douitashimashite Sakura-chan. See you and Good Luck." Tomoyo said silently as she turned away from Sakura's house towards her own home.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Itai!!" Sakura yelled as Kerberos dropped her on the floor of her kitchen. She rubbed her side and stood up.  
  
"That hurt!" She cried out. Kerberos only grunted and turned on the kitchen light. She failed to see the other figure in the room earlier.  
  
"Onii-chan!" Sakura said surprised. Now she was really in trouble. Perhaps if she discussed it with Kero earlier, her brother wouldn't have gotten involved.  
  
Now he was.  
  
"Kaijuu..."  
  
"Sakura no kaijuu!"  
  
"What have we told you about boys." He said, ignoring what Sakura said. "They are nothing but trouble makers, son of a -"  
  
"Touya-san." Kerberos warned.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. They thought as if Sakura hasn't heard any curses before and wanted to prevent her from hearing it from them.  
  
"Err... sorry. As I was saying, Sakura I don't want you to train with that gaki. Kerberos told me all about him and I don't want him to be any where near you. I'll speak to your sensei about changing your partner..."  
  
Sakura growled. "Stop trying to control my life onii-chan and you too Kero! I am old enough to do things on my own and if I want to I will change my partner. Li-kun is the best there is and I want to be that good too. So if you two can just drop it." Sakura said stubbornly as she got up and left the kitchen.  
  
Touya sighed and massaged his temples. "That didn't go too well. I thought I'd reach my main point before she'd explode."  
  
Kerberos said nothing. Touya looked at him confused. "Something the matter?"  
  
Kerberos shook his head. "Nothing. I'll try to talk to her again but I don't know."  
  
Touya nodded.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sakura pulled on her pajamas and sighed. She didn't mean to snap at Kero and her brother but they were asking for it.  
  
It's been a while since they brought up the subject of 'boys' again. She was getting sick and tired of hearing them insult the male gender.  
  
She laid down on her bed and left the tub of pudding by her. She knew Kero would get a whiff of it and gobble away while she was sleeping. She turned over and covered herself up.  
  
Tomorrow was going to be a long day.  
  
* * * *  
  
-The Next Day-  
  
Lights shone through Sakura's light pink curtains which stirred awake the young girl. Slowly she opened her eyes and let out a small yawn.  
  
She sat up and looked around. "Another day of school." She sighed before noticing a strange yet amusing sight in front of her.  
  
She giggled seeing Kero, with quite a huge tummy, passed out on her dresser, with his mouth covered with chocolate.  
  
'Silly Kero.' She thought as she got out of her bed. She dressed nicely in a simple pink top and khaki kapris. She glanced at the clock and noticed she only had a half hour before school started.  
  
"See you later Kero." Sakura whispered as she planted a light kiss on his forehead and left the room.  
  
* * * *  
  
Kaho smiled as she walked down each row of students. All girls were sitting Indian style. Each of them were concentrating hard.  
  
"Now girls, imagine as though you were water. Clean, Fresh, Smooth, And Silky. Now as you are completely connected with that thought, put your hands together and imagine holding that water in between yours hands."  
  
All the girls concentrated but only one was surrounded with a cerulean blue aura.  
  
Kaho smiled as she reached the side of her best student.  
  
"Once you feel the water in your grasp, slowly spread your hands apart."  
  
She saw several other girls spread them and lose concentration. But the girl that had the aura opened her hands and revealed a clear blue water ball.  
  
Kaho placed a hand on her shoulder and the girl opened your eyes.  
  
"Sakura-san you may go now. Good job."  
  
Sakura looked in front of her and saw the crystal ball of water. She smiled brightly and looked at her teacher.  
  
"Mizuki-sensei, how do I make it vanish?"  
  
Kaho smiled and touched the ball gently, making it disappear. "That's how."  
  
Sakura smiled sheepishly as she stood up and gather her things. She loved her magic class. It was almost always outside if there was good weather and they concentrated and practiced their magic.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Sakura-san. Good luck in your martial arts class."  
  
"Arigato Mizuki-sensei. Ja ne." Sakura said politely as she turned to leave. She walked down the row of girls and saw the many haven't completed what she had.  
  
One in particular was her best friend but she knew Tomoyo never failed. It may take her a while but she'd get it done.  
  
"Good luck Tomoyo-chan." She whispered quietly so she wouldn't disturb the others. But she knew Tomoyo heard because she smiled.  
  
Sakura then looked at her watch. 'Hoe!!' She thought as her watch said she had 10 minutes to reach Trinity Garden. She began to run down and out of her school.  
  
Sakura kept glancing at her watch before she fell.  
  
"Itai!" She yelped as she fell on her knee. Tearfully she glanced at it and saw the new bruise over the one received yesterday.  
  
'Tomoyo's going to laugh at me.' She thought, pouting as she continued to sprint towards Trinity.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Kinomoto-san, you've made it." Terada said, chuckling lightly.  
  
Sakura tried to breathe for air and then frowned noticing that Syaoran and Terada were the only ones there.  
  
"Wh... where is everybody?" Sakura asked, regaining her posture.  
  
"Not here yet. Class begins in thirty minutes Kinomoto." Syaoran said icily.  
  
Sakura looked at her watch and then at the watch of the classroom.  
  
'Kero or Touya are going to get it.' She thought darkly as she set her clock to the real time.  
  
Syaoran looked away and sat on the floor. Terada looked at the two with interest. He never had seen any girl make Syaoran this angry. And she wasn't even trying.  
  
"I guess I'll just train. Is that all right with you Li-kun?"  
  
Syaoran huffed but went into his fighting position anyway. Sakura smiled as she went into hers. Terada chuckled seeing the control the new student had over Syaoran.  
  
He usually only trained with himself.  
  
Terada took his regular seat and kept a close watch on them. Syaoran and Sakura never were able to get one hit through but they were always so close.  
  
Sakura ducked and swiped a kick at Syaoran but he jumped a second before. She grunted and back flipped from him. Both got into their fighting stances again.  
  
"Pretty good Kinomoto."  
  
"You're good too." Sakura said smiling.  
  
Syaoran felt himself almost smile but prevented it by making the first move. Sakura blocked it swiftly and countered with her own move.  
  
Syaoran opened his eyes wide once her fist struck his stomach. Sakura's eyes were wide also but she didn't hesitate to trip him and pin Syaoran on the ground.  
  
"...I win." Sakura said quietly.  
  
Syaoran stared at her in disbelief. Terada also raised his eyebrows. Syaoran hastily pushed her off and grunted.  
  
Just in time because Meiling slid the door open. "Konnichiwa minna-san!" She said happily. Then she noticed Syaoran looking as mad as ever and Sakura quite surprised.  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan! What are you doing here so early?" She asked.  
  
Sakura smiled sheepishly. "Kero-chan or Onii-chan set my watch a half hour early."  
  
Meiling giggled and then looked at Syaoran. "Something up your ass today Li?" Syaoran glared at her menacingly.  
  
"Rae-san I'd never expected you to say such things. Now sit and wait for your partner. Kinomoto and Li, go wash up." He said sternly.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran nodded and left the room. Meiling frowned but sat down anyway.  
  
"Didn't see you there Terada-sensei." Meiling muttered.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sakura followed Syaoran since she didn't know where the wash room was anyway. But Syaoran kept walking quickly that she almost had to run to catch up.  
  
"Li-kun matte!" Sakura called out.  
  
Syaoran pretended he didn't hear her and began to walk faster. Sakura emitted a low growl and ran to his side.  
  
"Li-kun I didn't really mean to beat you..."  
  
"How did you learn that move?"  
  
That question caught her by surprise but she smiled softly. "My okaa-san taught it to me... when I was 5."  
  
Syaoran looked at her surprised and stopped walking immediately. He was trained since he was four but for a girl to begin training at 5 was immense. He looked at Sakura strangely and Sakura began to turn pink from all his stares.  
  
"Why are you looking at me as if I were an alien?" Sakura asked quietly.  
  
Syaoran blinked once she said that. "Euh... gomen nasai." He said quickly and began to walk again. Sakura smiled and walked as well, realizing that he was surprised at her mother's actions.  
  
"My okaa-san knew that she wasn't going to live long. She had the... fatali plague." Sakura said sadly. Her eyes moistened a bit so she looked away from Syaoran.  
  
"Was it contagious?" Syaoran asked quietly. His father died of the same disease and it was contaminable so he was taken to a secluded place... without saying good bye. His whole family was checked for any sign of the disease but no one had caught it... not ever his mother.  
  
"No it wasn't. But that didn't mean I saw her a lot." Sakura said quietly.  
  
Syaoran nodded and stopped in front of two separate rooms. "Here is the wash room... I'll see you in class."  
  
"Yeah... see you."  
  
* * * *  
  
Meiling tapped her foot impatiently while looking up at Trinity Garden. Then she looked at her watch and frowned.  
  
Finally she saw a figure running from the Garden school and approaching her rapidly.  
  
"Ryu-kun, really now. You are always late!"  
  
Ryu smiled sheepishly as he hoisted his backpack next to him. "I was just spying on Sakura-san and Li-kun."  
  
Meiling grinned. "You know me too well. So? What are you waiting for? Spill!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Sakura walked slowly beside Syaoran. They had to train today, though Sakura thought that Syaoran was still angry at her for pinning him down today in front of their professor.  
  
Syaoran walked silently beside Sakura, ignoring the fact that he could smell her sweet perfume off of her and that he had to bring her over to his house today.  
  
Great... what will his sisters think.  
  
Suddenly he began to develop a headache thinking about how they're saying he is getting soft and inviting girls over. Also that she'd be the perfect wife for him.  
  
"Kinomoto, you sure you don't want to practice at your house?" He asked.  
  
Sakura nodded vigorously. The last thing she needed was Syaoran getting pounded and burnt crispy by her brother and her guardian mentor.  
  
Syaoran sighed and continued walking along side of her. He knew that she must have good reasons to assure him not to go to her house.  
  
Finally they reached the huge mansion Li himself lived in. Sakura looked up once he stopped. She immediately gaped at it. She never knew that Syaoran was so wealthy.  
  
"Wai! Your house is so cool!" Sakura exclaimed. Syaoran shrugged indifferently, already used to all the compliments his mother's friends said to him.  
  
"Yeah whatever. Let's go to the back. It's better to train there..." He lied, scared of going inside his house to meet the eight eyes that belong to his four sisters.  
  
"Oh okay. Can I just use the bathroom first?" She asked sheepishly.  
  
Syaoran groaned. There goes preventing his sisters from meeting Sakura and nagging him. "All right Kinomoto. This way and please be really quiet."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't want my sisters to hear us."  
  
Sakura looked startled and confused. "You have sisters?" Syaoran nodded and began to walk towards his home. All Sakura could do was follow.  
  
* * * *  
  
The Li Mansion was huge but nonetheless beautiful. Each ceiling had its own painting of angels and others were of beautiful gods and goddesses. Sakura gaped at the finery of the mansion. Also lined up in the halls were statues and antiques of all sorts.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Be quiet! I told you I don't wa-"  
  
"Little brother!!"  
  
Syaoran groaned immensely once he saw all of his four sisters staring at him weirdly. Then his youngest, Feimei, smiled broadly. The others then followed.  
  
"How kawaii! Our little brother brought a girl over!"  
  
"She's so kirei!"  
  
"They're perfect for each other!"  
  
"I bet it's his secret girlfriend!"  
  
Syaoran put a hand on his head as all of his sisters surrounded Sakura. They pinched her cheeks, twirled her hair, lifted her hand, and just tried to get close to her as possible. But he didn't want to stop it for now.  
  
Oh no no no.  
  
Not when Sakura's face was pleading for help. He actually was getting a kick out of it! Then he felt pity for her and what she would say to him later.  
  
"Leave Kinomoto alone!" He growled, turning into the cold Syaoran again. He reached into the circle his sisters had formed and pulled the desperate looking Sakura out.  
  
"Kinomoto? Is that her last name?" His second oldest sister, Fanren, asked. All his sisters soon had the confused looking face as well.  
  
It was odd seeing all his sisters have the same expression all the time.  
  
"Hai it is. She's just going to the bathroom and we're leaving. Now go!" He yelled. All his sisters glared at him and proceeded to walk down the hall. But that didn't stop them from talking to each other.  
  
"Little brother has had that temper for years."  
  
"Yeah but maybe that girl could change him."  
  
"She has beautiful emerald eyes, you know that?"  
  
"Yes yes. I bet he secretly likes her."  
  
Syaoran moaned as he looked at Sakura. Sakura smiled at him and bowed. "Arigato Li-kun. I never thought your sisters would be like that."  
  
Syaoran nodded and pointed to the door across from them. "That's the bathroom. Hurry up."  
  
Sakura grinned and went inside.  
  
She nearly passed out from seeing what was inside.  
  
The 'tub' was half the size of Tomoyo's pool. And everything was made of marble, making it more beautiful.  
  
There was even a large shower by the other side of the bathroom. The sink was long and wide and the toilet was lined with gold!  
  
Sakura was afraid to even pee now because of the magnificence of the room!  
  
That was before Syaoran banged on the door and yelled for her to hurry up.  
  
"Hai hai." Sakura muttered as she lifted the toilet cover.  
  
* * * *  
  
Syaoran opened the door for her and Sakura again gaped at his backyard. Syaoran rolled his eyes as he pushed her outside.  
  
"My goodness Li! I think I'm poor compared to you." She exclaimed. Syaoran just ignored her and walked down to his outside training grounds.  
  
"Kinomoto-san, really now... I thought you came here to train and all you do is gape at my mother's estate."  
  
Sakura blushed red. "Quiet Li-kun." Syaoran only chuckled and turned around.  
  
"Do you know how to fight with a weapon, Kinomoto?"  
  
Sakura shook her head. "Iie. But I'll try my best." Sakura replied as she looked at the table filled with weapons. Syaoran lifted his sword and slashed at the air for a while. Then he stopped and looked at Sakura.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Pick a weapon."  
  
Sakura smiled sheepishly and looked at the table. She saw daggers, another sword but it was nothing compared to the one Syaoran was holding, a shruiken, whip, and finally a spear.  
  
All of them, again, were nothing compared to Syaoran's sword.  
  
Sakura took hold of her pendant and closed her eyes. Syaoran looked at her strangely and was about to yell at her again before a strange force of wind surrounded her. Syaoran covered his eyes since the dust that sprung up were stinging his eyes.  
  
Finally when the winds calmed down, there stood Sakura, smiling brightly as usual.  
  
But the only thing that was weird was...  
  
She was holding a pink staff with a star surrounded by a circle on the top. He looked at her weirdly but then shrugged.  
  
"Okay I guess you choose that to be your weapon. Take a few swings at it and then we'll train. Also later on, we're going to see how your magic skills are." He said, smiling broadly.  
  
Sakura grinned. "You look cute when you smile."  
  
Syaoran then frowned. "That line is old girl. Now go and practice over there."  
  
Sakura giggled and followed his instructions.  
  
Unknown to the both of them, a pair of golden eyes were watching them curiously from the window of the Li's mansion imperial room.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sakura gave out an exaggerated sigh from the floor she was sitting on. Syaoran on the other hand grinned at her.  
  
"Tired already? I told you that you needed the training badly. You barely blocked me with your weapon."  
  
Sakura twirled her staff and stuck her tongue out at him. "And I told you that I'll try my best, in which I did, and that it was my first time."  
  
Syaoran chuckled and extended his hand to her. Sakura took it and nearly flew to the sky the way Syaoran pulled her up.  
  
"It's getting late. We'll begin your magic practice tomorrow. And keep practicing with your weapon. I want you to be able to block SOME of my attacks."  
  
Sakura pretended to look hurt before she giggled. "Hai Li-sensei. You're right. I have to head back anyways before my brother and Kero come after me and say you kidnapped me."  
  
"Brother? Oh great don't tell me."  
  
Sakura looked at him confused as she gathered her things together. She stood up and tossed her backpack on her arm. "Tell you what?"  
  
"Your brother. His name isn't Touya, right?" Syaoran asked, frowning.  
  
Sakura smiled. "As a matter of fact, it is. Why?"  
  
Syaoran groaned and ran his hand through his hair. "Nothing. Never mind. You better go." He said, shoving Sakura towards the entrance of his house.  
  
"Oi! Watch it Li!" Sakura said, barely missing the rose bush. Syaoran sniggered. "You were leading. Well go Kinomoto!"  
  
Sakura glared at him and proceeded towards the gate entrance. "Ja ne Li- kun! See you!" Sakura yelled before sprinting down the road.  
  
Syaoran shook his head.  
  
"Touya Kinomoto- my soon to be teacher of magical studies." Syaoran said groaning.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sakura reached her house and yanked open the door.  
  
"I'm home!" Sakura yelled as she took off her shoes and dropped her backpack. The first thing she saw was a furry fuzz ball heading straight her way.  
  
"Konbanwa Kero-chan. Who's cooking dinner?"  
  
"Yukito-san. But that doesn't matter! How was your training? Did you show that gaki a thing or two? Maybe I should make you practice more of your magical skills and then..."  
  
"Kero-chan, calm down. I learned a lot of moves with my staff and even hand- to-hand combat. It was really a lot of fun." Sakura said before walking down towards the kitchen.  
  
Kero still looked at her suspiciously and began spinning all around her. "Did he hurt you? Touch you anywhere? If he did, Touya and I will..."  
  
"Stop it Kero-chan. He didn't do anything." Sakura firmly stated as she opened the door to go to the kitchen.  
  
"Konbanwa Sakura-chan." Yukito said softly to her before he softly patted her head. Sakura smiled. "Hey Yuki. What are you making?"  
  
"Pasta and steak, Touya's favorite. Want to help?" Yukito said as he turned towards the pot and pan over the stove.  
  
"Can't. I have a lot of homework from Uematsu-sensei, Mizuki-sensei, and Li- sensei." Sakura said as she went towards the door.  
  
"Li-sensei? Is he a new professor in your school?" Yukito asked as he stirred the spaghettis.  
  
Sakura giggled and nodded. "You could say that." She replied before leaving out the door.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Final Fantasy Princess Notes: I decided not to put any more notes in chapters because it sets off the mood.  
  
Now what do you think? It's not good as the first, I know. That's because this time I actually have free time instead of wasting time during class.  
  
I mean during my classes in school is where I get most of my inspiration. But these last three days, I spent non-stop typing up ideas to put in my fics.  
  
I did it so I could post both the new chapter of Fantasy and Friends Forever Right? at the same time.  
  
Fortunately Friends Forever Right?'s editing was done yesterday and it was finished. But Fantasy wasn't so I delayed the new update of FFR? To wait for the finishing pages of Fantasy. But I didn't get to read over this chapter so if there are mistakes, bear with me. I didn't really have the time.  
  
Thank you for your kind emails and I hope you review.  
  
Please review! Please Please!  
  
Love you all!  
  
~* Final Fantasy Princess*~  
  
P.S. Uematsu is the last name of the composer of Final Fantasy's music. Neat eh? Hehehehe.  
  
Oh and August 2nd is my best friend: Francine's birthday.  
  
Expect the next chappies out in August.  
  
Now THAT is a promise. 


	3. The New Friendship

Well the notes at the end are going to cover everything. Sorry for the late update and thanks for the reviews! Sorry if this chapter is a bit fast!

And Happy Birthday Sheyzie! Oh and Happy New Year to Everyone!

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own CCS. I do own the plot and Ryu's character. Thank you very much.

**_Fantasy_**

By: Final Fantasy Princess

Chapter Three

_The__ New Friendship_

-Present-

Syaoran and I trained for two weeks straight at his house. It turns out that Syaoran indeed was superior to me in sorcery and combat. He already began to tap into his magical potential whilst I was only getting a whiff of my potential.

That didn't mean he'll always be stronger.

My brother and my guardian Kero tried many times to talk me out of training with Syaoran even though they saw my improvement. It didn't help much that Touya was Syaoran's magical instructor and tried to berate him in his class. Fortunately, that didn't work either… Syaoran always managed to be in sync with Touya.

But Syaoran no longer was cold as before. He still tried to act 'macho' around me in front of everyone and yet he usually failed.

You'll see what I mean…

But that wasn't what was important that day… that day was the beginning of the change of my life, Syaoran's life, Gaea's life…

It was the beginning of the end…

-

-Back 2 years ago-

Syaoran tapped his foot impatiently.

Everyday for two weeks, Syaoran would wait for his partner, Kinomoto Sakura, to come out of the girl's washroom.

And everyday Sakura was late.

"Kinomoto come on! I'm going to leave!" Syaoran growled as he leaned against the opposite wall. Nobody said Syaoran was patiently waiting for Sakura either…

Sakura on the other hand was trying to get out of her clothes and into her training robes Syaoran gave her after a week of training. They were a dark pink hue with a hint of light pink. He told her that his fanatic sisters made it for her, in hopes that he'll reveal his hidden 'girlfriend'. But it was no use, so Syaoran decided to give the robe to its owner.

'Hoe…' Sakura thought as she slipped once again on her clothes. She groaned as she tried to get untangled in the mess she currently put herself in. 'Li's going to kill me!'

Finally she managed to put on her training robe and stuffed her other clothes in the pink duffel bag Tomoyo exclusively made for her.

"Kinomoto I mean it! I'm going to leave!" Sakura heard Syaoran bark from outside. She hurriedly grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

Bad Idea…

Syaoran was smacked head on with the door. Sakura gasped and grabbed Syaoran just before he fell to the floor. "Gomen nasai Li!! Oh Kami-sama I'm such a klutz. Gomen…" Sakura said in a rush. Syaoran groaned and rubbed his face.

"Itai…" He grumbled.

Sakura giggled a bit and helped Syaoran up. "I'm so sorry Li-kun. I thought you were going to leave so I rushed out…" She began before Syaoran shook his head.

"You've improved Kinomoto-san. Fifteen instead of twenty minutes." Syaoran said grinning as he glanced at his watch and untangled himself from Sakura's grip.

Sakura blushed and grabbed her duffel bag. "Ready to go?" She inquired coolly, beginning to walk on her own. Syaoran chuckled and continued to rub his head.

"That girl will be the end of me." He said to himself as he raced to catch up with Sakura.

-

Tomoyo grinned from ear to ear as her best friend and 'The Syaoran Li' finally emerged from Trinity Garden. She magically took out her camera and began to film.

"Ohohohohoho! There they are Kero-chan! Finally I get to film them practicing!" She said gleefully.

"Do you know Tomoyo-chan that you get weirder and weirder each passing day?" Kero said bluntly from his hiding spot. Tomoyo only giggled and raced to follow, in Tomoyo's opinion, Gaea's cutest couple!

Kero flew to Tomoyo's shoulder and sighed. He cursed the day that Touya convinced him to go with Tomoyo on the escapade to follow his master.

'Make sure the kaijuu is FIFTEEN feet away from the gaki!'

Kero recoiled at the booming voice of Touya that kept repeating in his head. He never knew why Touya wanted fifteen feet but he guessed he'll never know for now.

-

Syaoran looked up at the sky and frowned. Instead of the sky being the same light blue it always was, the sky today was dark gray and cloudy.

"I guess we'll have to train inside today. Someone summoned the rain." Syaoran stated.

Sakura looked up and nodded. Although she knew their land needed water, she hated when it rained. It made her feel depressed since the mood is so dreary. She sighed softly before looking straight ahead to their destination.

"I suppose… Are your sisters still thinking…"

"that we're secret lovers? Yes they're obsessed with that idea." Syaoran said as he opened his house door. Sakura quietly giggled as she looked around his home. She could never get enough of its ethereal beauty.

"Let's go before they discover that we're here." Syaoran whispered as he quietly stepped inside.

Sakura nodded and proceeded to tip toe into the mansion. Syaoran silently closed the door and crept to Sakura's side. The last thing they want to do is raise the alarm for Syaoran's crazy sisters.

But it was too late. Feimei was stepping out of the bathroom when she spotted them. Her eyes shone brilliantly as she prepared her squealing voice. "Girls! It's little brother and Kinomoto!"

Syaoran grabbed Sakura's arm and ran down another hallway. Sakura nearly dropped her bag as she dashed away from the squeals of Syaoran's sisters. Syaoran pulled her from room to hall to another room to another hall.

Sakura tried to indulge in every little detail she was able to grasp of every room Syaoran and she dashed through. Royal ballrooms, dining rooms, several quarters of guests… Sakura was really overwhelmed. How big was this place?

That's when they suddenly stopped. Sakura turned around to meet a pair of eerie light blue eyes. She didn't know that the owner of those blue eyes would tell her what she would fear the most.

-

"WHY?!!!"

"Tomoyo-chan, calm down!" Kero yelled as he tried to comfort the poor girl in her distress. He didn't know how emotional she could get at the mere point that Sakura and the gaki managed to get away from her magical camera.

"Of all the times Daisuke-san had to summon the rain! Why today? Now I won't be able to film my kawaii Sakura training with THE Syaoran Li!" Tomoyo wailed in distress, flailing her arms to hit the Li mansion gates.

"Tomoyo!!" Kero yelled with his eyes wide. He didn't need for the Li guards to arrest them for sort of trying to destroy their property.

As quick as Tomoyo started to cry, she stopped. She grinned as though she were insane and started jumping up and down in glee.

"I've got it! Come Kero!" She said happily, grabbing the guardian's tail. She laughed manically as she raced down the way they came.

'Touya I swear I'm never going to listen to you again…' Kero thought angrily as he fought to get out of Tomoyo's iron grip.

-

"Meiling!"

Meiling turned from her position and motioned for the person who shouted to be quiet. She winked and turned back to the way she was looking.

Ryu sighed, not understanding his martial arts partner at all. She was always looking for trouble and this was the tip of the iceberg… they were spying on Daisuke-san, the most powerful sorcerer of their time. He was the one who summoned the rain, snow, hail, and sun for their planet. It was incredible watching him conjure the rain, because it was a funny process.

Meiling watched in joy at Daisuke, who was waving around his large staff to the sky. Ryu grumbled as he sat next to her.

"Mei, why do you always have to come here? We're supposed to be practicing!" He whispered, not liking the pink stain on her cheeks.

"Oh Ryu, you're so grumpy! Just look at him! He's so… handsome when he summons the rain!"

Ryu groaned as he flopped over to his side. He hated the fact that Meiling was overly obsessed with Daisuke. Sure Daisuke was good-looking, in his mid-twenties, and has that elegant look on him, but that didn't mean he could have Meiling's heart!

"Ryu, stop moving! He's going to lose his concentration! Oh he's so handsome…" Meiling sighed happily, batting her eyelashes.

"Oh please… he's a loner. He has no friends… what kind of life is that?"

Meiling glared at him. "Don't be jealous Ryu, he's waiting for someone to spend the rest of eternity with him, and I hope it's me."

Ryu groaned even more.

-

"I quattro maidens ora sono liberi conquistare. Il fiore o il drago vincerà... ma la nerezza colpirà se il fuoco è sotto il periodo della lucertola."

_'A prophet_…'

A cold wind blew from nowhere around them, making Sakura shudder in unease. The old woman opened her eyes in confusion, staring at the two figures in front of her. She wondered if they somehow listened to her message. She shivered, hoping it didn't mean why she thought it meant.

"What did you two hear?"

Sakura and Syaoran stood still, trying to absorb the words spoken to them. Sakura bit her lip, realizing it kind of fit into an old prophecy Uematsu-sensei was teaching them yesterday. Even though it was spoken in the old language, she understood. Glad that she took that language class, she slowly translated the words into her head. Syaoran, on the other hand, was trying to control his anger.

There were a few people in Gaea who were prophets, and those who were, were hidden in the ancient alcoves of Gaea, where no one could bother them. Being a prophet had its ups and downs.

More downs though.

People always attacked those who could see the future in grief, anger, or jealousy. But why? Why would anyone do such a thing? That is because as a prophet you had to swear an oath not to tell people what you have seen unless it pertains to Gaea's future. Even if it means a great plague was going to attack that Gaea people, you cannot utter a word.

That is why when some prophet sees someone dying; they cannot intervene even if they desperately want to. If they do, they die a terrible death and those whom they love will die too.

But some people didn't understand that because they're in grief for losing that loved one or ones. One of the famous prophets, Maida Kei Hidatsa, was killed by a group of people because she knew that a tidal wave was going to hit and over 10,000 people were lost in its disaster.

She tried to argue that it wasn't her fault because Gaea wasn't in grave danger, her people were. No one wanted to understand her words so she was cornered and slaughtered when she went out with her daughter to go shop. Since then, all those discovered to be prophets were hidden or disappeared on their own, camouflaging with the rest.

But to find one here, out in the open, was shocking. How could no one know of this prophet?

And what did she mean with the old prophecy?

"Are you two deaf? What did you hear?"

Sakura cleared her throat before speaking quietly. "Something that is sort of close to the Novo prophecy. But you spoke of a flower and dragon while the Novo prophecy speaks of a plant and an animal. And you said they're now free…"

The old woman froze. '_It was true, it's time._

"Get out of here, the both of you! Don't speak of this to no one! Out I tell you!"

Sakura nodded quickly and tried to pull on Syaoran's arm. But he wouldn't budge. Sakura looked at the old woman again and froze in fear. Her eerie light blue eyes were turning into a dark black color. Was this a form of black magic that she has never seen?

"Midori-san, all this time…"

The old woman looked at Syaoran in anger. "Get out!"

Syaoran shook his head and pulled his arm roughly from Sakura's grip. He wasn't going to let this old woman get away without any questions. "Answer me!" He growled. He couldn't believe that after all this time, she never told him.

"Yes Syaoran-san. Now get out before I make you!"

Syaoran glared at the woman one last time before turning away, dragging Sakura with him. Sakura was confused in many ways, but didn't question this time.

All she knew was the fear that gripped her heart.

Gaea was in danger.

-

"Tomoyo?"

Kero looked at the young girl confused, as she stood as still as stone in front of Eriol's house. She had a weird expression on her face as she stared at the sky. He thought that she was more entertained with the sky then the plot at hand. He tilted his head as the girl continued to stare at the sky, absorbed with the motions of the clouds. He was about to call out her name again when she whispered to him.

"Kero, it's not raining."

Sure enough, the guardian looked up at the dark clouded sky and saw that the clouds didn't hold any water in them. They just turned darker and darker as time went by. That was weird, considering that when a sorcerer calls the rain, it's usually a five minute process.

"What does this mean?" Kero asked, perturbed that Daisuke still didn't complete his job as of yet.

"From what my Otou-san told me before he passed on…" Tomoyo paused for a second saddened at the mention of her father. "When a conjurer doesn't complete his job, something is wrong."

Suddenly a burst of energy came from the sky and Tomoyo gasped. Four lights streamed from the clouds and went there own way.

"Kero?"

But Kero wasn't paying attention to the young lass anymore as he saw the last of the four lights disappear across the horizon. He knew what this meant and he was disheartened that it had to happen now. He had to locate his mistress, now.

'_It has begun_…'

-

Two figures emerged from their place, coughing and sneezing. One was helping the other walk out of the small cave ledge they were in.

"Mei, daijoubu desu ka?" One figured asked concerned at the girl who was using his weight to support herself.

It was a quick moment when the boy realized that the man they've been watching wasn't summoning the rain. The formation the rain dance had to ensue was a short and funny one. The one the man was performing was neither short nor funny.

He danced as though in a trance, long strokes of his staff. That's when the young boy knew something was wrong.

"Mei we have to get out of here!" He remembered whispering harshly. But the girl was too love struck to notice or care for that matter. He tried to pull her but she would shush him and proceed to stare at the young man, sighing every now and then.

When he tried to pull her again, he felt as if someone was staring at him. Sure enough, when he looked back the young man, his eyes were on him. There was a look of surprise and curiosity in his eyes. That was the last thing the young boy saw before a flash of light appeared in the sky and then in a brief second, smoke surrounded him and his female companion.

"Itai!" She had yelped, feeling a burn on her leg.

He had to nearly carry her out before they finally made it in the clear. She was coughing and leaning on him, hurt evident in her eyes. This led to their present position, the girl going towards a rock and the boy staring at her in concern.

"Hai, daijoubu." She muttered quietly.

"Liar. You're hurt." He answered back quietly, helping her on a rock. He looked at her cut and nearly winced. It was not a cut but a gash in her leg.

"We have to get you to Mizuki-sensei and quick!" He nearly cried as he lifted her into his arms. How good it felt to hold her was diminished in his alarm of her injury. He now wished he was a healer instead of a fighter.

He didn't know what Daisuke tried to pull but he would make sure that man would pay for hurting his friend…

-

Sakura sat quietly on the cushion in the small sparring room Syaoran brought her in. They didn't speak a word to each other ever since leaving the eerie room of the old woman. Countless questions stirred in Sakura's mind. Who was that woman? What did she mean that they were free? Was she related to Syaoran? And what was Syaoran asking about before they left? She stared at Syaoran, who was pacing back and forth until a flash of light burst through the windows of the room.

Sakura gasped as she called her float magic to peer outside the windows. Syaoran did the same but called his air magic to levitate him.

They were in time to see four balls of energy disappear to the other sides of Gaea as the sky darkened even more.

"What's going on Li?" Sakura whispered worriedly.

Syaoran's face was set into a grim line.

"The prophecy of Nova…"

Sakura gasped as she turned at her sparring partner. "You really think so?" Her eyes began to widen in fear. Syaoran continued to stare out the window, ignoring her question.

"Call your guardians, now."

Sakura blinked confused at his command but did so anyway. She closed her eyes and concentrated, scared of what might happen. Glowing a light pink hue, she felt her guardians, Kero and Yue, answer to her call.

"They're coming."

"Good. Now Sakura… brace yourself."

"Hoe?" Sakura asked puzzled, missing that he called her by her first name. That was before Syaoran tackled her down just in time to feel the whole planet of Gaea shake and his windows burst.

-

Tomoyo screamed as a huge energy ball from the sky fall to the floor of Gaea and cause a huge explosion that took her breathe away. Kero transformed and covered her just in time as objects from the explosion came hurtling at them from all directions.

Tomoyo watched in awe as Eriol ran out of his house in his own barrier, shaken visibly, heading towards them. She didn't know what was going on and she didn't want to know. All she knew was something was wrong, terribly wrong.

She didn't hear the exchange between Kero and Eriol until she saw Kero leaving. She reached out for him only to be pulled back by her beloved.

"He's responding to Sakura's calls. Where is Spinel and Ruby?" Eriol asked, referring to her own guardians.

"I'll call them." Tomoyo answered, feeling safe under Eriol's shield. He looked strangely calm but she didn't want to question him. Closing her eyes, she felt her violet hue cover her, reaching out for her guardians. She let a small smile be released as they answered her. They were all right.

"They're coming."

Eriol nodded as he wrapped his arms around her. Outside of his shield, all chaos was set loose since debris was still flying from all directions. He could only hope that the rest of his friends were okay.

-

Meiling whimpered as she looked at her fallen training partner that was by her side. She held him close as she looked outside of her own barrier, wondering how she was going to keep this up. Unfortunately for them, they were caught by surprise by the huge blast and Ryu took the hit of a rock that came from it.

In seconds Meiling managed to conjure a shield from Ryu's magic. He had taught it to her just in case since she had no magic of her own. She thanked him once again silently that he had, or else they would've been gone sooner.

"Ryu, please wake up!" She cried as she shook his unresponsive body. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"It's all my fault… you told me to get out of there and I didn't listen." Meiling sobbed as she hugged his form. She could feel the shield giving out slowly since her own energy wasn't good enough to hold the shield up that long.

"It's my entire fault…" She sniveled before feeling the shield go out. "Gomen nasai Ryu-chan. I couldn't protect you…" She whispered before closing her eyes. "But I'll try to hold on… us Rae people are too stubborn to quit."

-

"Sakura-san."

Sakura looked up to see her older guardian, Yue, standing tall with a strong shield around him. She blinked as she realized that Syaoran had collapsed next to her, keeping his own shield around them. She smiled softly as she patted his hand. That's when she realized what was going on around them.

Syaoran's mansion's ceiling was torn off somewhat and the windows were broken, probably because of the explosion she heard. The wind was howling through the collapsed windows, debris falling everywhere.

"What's happening?" She called out, unsure that her guardian can hear her. She stood up slowly, lifting up Syaoran with her.

"You do know the Nova prophecy, do you not?" Yue asked calmly, as if the explosion had no effect on him.

Sakura paused and closed her eyes, trying to remember Uematsu's lesson.

_Long ago, when prophets were free to prevent a bad future was happening, there was one prophet who foretold a future that scared the Gaea people. This prophecy was known as the Nova prophecy. Why Nova you ask? Well it's quite simple. Nova in our ancient language means Maiden. There are four maidens whom we pay our respects to, and most of all a chosen summoner who worships them and calls on their powers. Those four maiden are known as Mizu, Faia, Ea, and Chi. They have the power of water, fire, wind, and earth. _

_One day, this prophet said that the summoner will call for more than their power… that summoner will call for them so he could control them. The maidens will happily comply, ready for a challenge, for they know whoever calls them is the utmost foolish person to try and defy their power . But this comes with a price… because that summoner called on beings beyond his control, he will unleash a powerful bomb on Gaea. No one is allowed to disrespect these beings this way, nonetheless call on them as if he were in the higher power to try and control them._

_So the heart of Gaea will be destroyed by these maidens. Many people will be killed and those without magical powers will not stand a chance unless they are protected by magical ones._

_The prophet said that only one true person can stop the sufferings of our Gaea people. She is known as the plant. Who knows why she said as a plant, but she is known as the plant. She is guided by another, whom loves her dearly. But the one she must defeat is the animal, the summoner who called these beings. If she fails, or if goes under the summoner's spell, we are all doomed._

Sakura's eyes hardened. Daisuke had called the four maidens and now had caused this destruction.

"Does he think he has the power to control them?"

Yue stared at her emotionlessly. "What do you think? Call on fly… we need to go to the ancient alcoves."

"But where is Kero?" Sakura asked desperately, her heart dropping at the thought of leaving her homeland behind.

"Busy with another of your friends. Let's go."

Sakura nodded as she closed her eyes and concentrated. In a moment, her staff appeared in front of her. She grasped it with her free hand, her other arm occupied with Syaoran. "_Fly_…" She whispered as two large angelic white wings appeared on her back.

"Let's go." Yue said solemnly, flying out the window he came through. Sakura nodded as she wrapped her arms around Syaoran and followed Yue.

-

"Where are we going?" Tomoyo asked as Eriol pulled her along through the broken homes and destroyed streets. She wanted to know if her mother was all right, but by the looks of it, she knew they weren't heading to check if their families are okay.

"Kero told me to head to the ancient alcoves of the prophets."

Tomoyo stopped completely.

"That's suicide! No one but the strongest and purest sorcerers could go there!" She screamed, pulling out of Eriol's grasp. The ancient alcoves were forbidden to trespass because of the spell and incantations the prophets put around them in fear of being attacked.

Eriol sighed as he turned to Tomoyo. He knew she wouldn't take it lightly; after all, he was shocked when Kero told him.

_"But everything is going to be all right_." Kero had said.

"I don't understand either Tomoyo but we must go there. Everyone else is heading there too."

Tomoyo looked quite reluctant before turning around to look at what was left behind her. A tear fell down her cheek as she looked at the wreckage of her homeland. She hoped her mother was all right.

"What of our families Eriol? What of the rest of our friends?" She cried, lashing out her arms in fear. Eriol walked forward and wrapped her in his arms.

"They'll be fine. For now, this is what we must do. For them, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo nodded, sobbing. Eriol rubbed her back for a while before realizing how much time they've wasted.

"We must make up for our time. I need you to hold onto me for this one." Eriol said as he pulled her closer to him. Tomoyo nodded again.

"_Soar…_" He whispered as a silverfish pair of wings appeared on his back. He took off with his love in his arms.

-

Ryu woke up groggily as he heard a pair of wings beating by his ears. He winced at the powerful sound before he realized he was flying too. Opening his eyes, he saw Sakura's guardian under him, flapping away with Meiling right behind him, passed out and bruised.

Ryu gasped as he took hold of his… friend… and held her close. He didn't know what to call Sakura's guardian because he can faintly remember the name they all had called him. He frowned, pissed off that his brain wasn't functioning properly. Instead, he decided to tap the beast's shoulder.

The beast looked back with one eye, raising it as if though he were saying 'what do you want?'

"What happened?"

Kero snorted as he flew higher. "You two are lucky I found you both."

Ryu nodded, only remembering an object hitting him hard on his back and head, before everything turned black. He wondered how Meiling became more battered. He frowned, realizing he hadn't been able to protect her as he had promised.

"And?" Ryu inquired, holding Meiling closer to him.

"And what? I was a couple of miles away before I felt your shield go out. By the time I arrived I saw Meiling's body on top of yours, taking all the hits. Good job, kid. You got the girl all bruised. Meiling is a close friend of mine and Sakura's, so for the next time suck it up."

Ryu closed his eyes in agony. She had protected him in the end, instead of the other way around. He then remembered something… his shield? He didn't conjure a shield. Even in his half past out state, he knew unconsciously he couldn't call his magic.

'_Meiling_…'

He remembered the day he taught Meiling to call on his magic, just in case she needed it. One of the few spells he taught her was to summon his shield. Another was to use a small beam of energy at her opponent. Not that she needed it anyway…

He was glad… he had done something right in the end.

"Where are we going?" Ryu asked after some period of time. The temperature around them was freezing, though he couldn't feel it. He knew it was freezing because of the ice that started to wrap around Kero's golden shield.

"The alcoves."

Ryu's eyes widened but he knew he couldn't contest any further. The guardian had turned back to look ahead, ending the conversation. He hoped Mizuki-sensei would be there too.

-

Sakura gasped as she looked around to see all the magical people of her homeland take off in the same manner she was flying. She smiled as she saw her brother and father along with them. Her smile broadened as she saw her brother glare at her, realizing who she was carrying.

"Everyone is fleeing to the alcoves. They remember." Yue said quietly.

"Remember what?"

"The part of the prophecy your teachers never mentioned because they didn't feel the need to. In the time this prophecy is fulfilled, all must flee to the prophets' place. Those that are pure of heart will be sheltered. Those who aren't will be left to face the wrath of the maidens."

Sakura was silent for a moment, holding onto Syaoran. She hoped that whoever the plant or flower was, they'll show up soon. Or else life as they know it will soon be gone. She looked at the passed out Syaoran and hugged him.

"Arigato." She whispered. She didn't want to know what would've happened if he wasn't keeping watch and if he didn't knock her out of the way. She looked around for his family members and was happy to see the Li sisters bustling around an old woman. That's when she realized a pair of golden eyes watching her.

The woman had a regal air around her, her hair tied into a strict bun. She had a small smile on her face as she stared at Sakura. On her back, she had long lilac sparkling wings. That's when Sakura realized who she was. On her imperial robes, was the crest of the Li family.

It was Syaoran's mother.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned and grinned at the figure behind her. "Yukito-san!" The young man grinned at the young girl, his white wings flapping smoothly behind him.

"I see you have a cargo. Would you like for me to carry him so you can rest for a while?" He asked softly, motioning towards Syaoran.

"Iie demo arigato. He protected me, the least I can do is protect him."

Yukito nodded, understanding. He looked at Yue whom silently flew right beside his mistress. His old best friend. "Is that a new outfit Sakura-chan?"

The young girl blushed; looking at the training robe Syaoran's sisters had made her. She hadn't realized she was wearing it until Yukito pointed it out to her. She decided to keep silent since she didn't trust herself speaking at the moment.

That's when she felt Syaoran stir in her arms. Dropping just a bit, she tried to keep a good hold on him. He opened his eyes confused before examining the situation around him. He blushed lightly realizing that he was in Sakura's actually capable arms and that his family was not too far away, making funny faces. Well his sisters were…

"Sakura-san, you can let go of me now."

Startled, Sakura released her cargo and her magic at the same time. With a yelp, both of them fell towards the ground below. Syaoran gripped his pendant firmly, releasing his sword.

"Fliege!" He called out, his own golden wings appearing. Dipping lower, he grabbed Sakura's falling form before she hit the rock hard floor. He rolled his eyes as he stared at the fallen girl who sheepishly smiled.

"Mizuki-sensei told me that I lacked concentration. I guess it's still true."

Syaoran sighed as he began to fly back up where the rest were. "As I said before, you're going to be the end of me. How long have I been out and where are we heading?"

Sakura blushed as she gripped Syaoran's shoulders more carefully. "Towards the alcoves of the prophets… Yue said this was part of the prophecy. All those pure of heart may enter and those with evil are left out to feel the maiden's wrath."

Syaoran nodded as he boosted her up higher. "Already low of energy Sakura-san? And here I thought that you could've lasted longer."

Sakura stuck out her tongue before noticing something different. "You called me Sakura-san…"

Syaoran yelled at himself mentally before nodding slowly. Sakura smiled before wrapping her arms around Syaoran in a tight hug.

"Wai! I'm glad we're friends now! May I call you Syaoran-san, onegai?"

Syaoran muttered a few choice words before nodding. Squealing in delight, Sakura pulled herself closer. The young boy turned beet red and glanced around to see if anyone noticed. He sweat-dropped realizing that almost everyone was looking. And Touya looked as though he were about to burst. Figuring nothing could be worse, Syaoran moved a bit before carrying Sakura 'marriage style'. He was more comfortable that way. Sakura gave in to her exhaustion and fell asleep comfortably in her savior's arms. Yue glanced at Sakura's form before sighing.

'_Why her?_'

-

"Spinel-chan!" Tomoyo shrieked in delight as her guardians flew towards her. Ruby Moon smirked and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Now Tomoyo-san, you never told me you had a boyfriend."

The young girl blushed scarlet before nodding her head, confirming the young guardian's words. Ruby squealed in delight as she hugged her mistress. Spinel just sighed.

"We're way behind the others. There is a whole group about 20 miles ahead, where your best friend, Sakura, is with your family and hers." He said bored but relieved to see that his mistress was all right. Ruby scowled at him, waving him away.

"Who cares! Our Mistress has found us a Master! Aww and isn't he adorable?!" She cooed, pinching Eriol's cheeks.

"Ruby-chan! Stop pestering him! Come, I must fly on my own to give Eriol some rest and we have to catch up to the others. Any word on Meiling-chan?"

Ruby shook her head sadly. "We haven't heard of her or her partner Ryu-san. But don't fear the worst; I'm sure they'll be all right."

Tomoyo tried to hide her frown. "Hai… I'm sure they're fine…"

Spinel rolled his eyes. "From what I know, these winds won't stop until tomorrow, so we have to hold up our shields for that long. Both of you come ride on me so you can rest. Can you do that?"

"Hai… we can do it."

Eriol and Tomoyo smiled at each other before continuing on.

-

"Who is that up there?" Ryu asked the guardian, still hating the fact that his name hasn't popped into his head yet. They've been flying for a couple of hours to what Ryu thought was the guardian's top speed.

"The rest of them. Sakura-chan is there, I can feel her."

Ryu nodded, holding onto Meiling. He didn't like the way she was breathing. It steadily had gotten worse, her breathing coming in harsh gasps.

"Does Sakura-san know how to heal people?" He asked uncomfortably. He didn't want to reveal his weak moment to Meiling's friends but he felt as if he didn't have anymore of a choice.

"Hai she does. But right now she's low in energy. I can sense that she's resting. By the time we catch up to them, I'm sure she'll be okay to heal Meiling-chan a bit."

"Okay… that's good."

The guardian huffed in response as he continued to fly on. Ryu was thankful for he had saved them both. Who knows what could've happened since his shield went down and if Meiling continued to use herself as a body shield for him.

"Oi! Ryu-san!"

Turning over to his right, he saw the happiest sight he has ever seen. It was Tomoyo and Eriol, riding on Tomoyo's guardian.

Another name he couldn't remember.

Tomoyo's other guardian was hovering nearby, keeping a keen eye on anything suspicious. He grinned happily as he waved at them. He didn't remember if Tomoyo or Eriol had healing powers. He prayed that one of them did.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you both! Do any of you know how to heal?" He called out, cupping one of his hands. Meiling was stilled gripped firmly in his other arm.

Eriol and Tomoyo shook their heads and Ryu nearly collapsed in grief. That was until Tomoyo's other guardian, a girl with silky ruby hair and dark ruby eyes appeared in front of him.

"I do. What happened to Meiling-chan?"

Ryu looked away sadly and only heard a small chuckle come from the tall guardian. "It's quite all right, I won't judge you. I believe she used herself as a human shield, ne? Well that's all right. Just move her forward a bit on Cerberus and I'll heal her in a jiffy."

Ryu nodded and moved Meiling forward in time to be surrounded by a dark ruby aura. He stared in disbelief as all the wounds on Meiling began to quickly heal. After a few minutes, Ruby clapped her hands in glee since she was done.

"She's only resting now. Pretty good for only being a warrior, ne? She handled a lot." Ruby commented before flying back to her Mistress' side.

But Ryu didn't notice her comment as he pulled her close once more. Tomoyo raised an eyebrow at Eriol who only shrugged in return. They were glad they found one of their friends.

"Kero-chan! Where is Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo called out.

"Up ahead, about 8 or 9 miles. You could see the flock up ahead." Kero called back to the young girl. Ryu gave out a sigh of relief, finally recovering the name of the young guardian. Kero or Cerberus. Now he only hoped that Eriol or Tomoyo would reveal the other guardians names.

"I'm glad everyone is all right. Do you know how many… deaths yet?"

Kero growled silently. "Over 2,000. Most of them warriors."

Tomoyo looked down silently. She had wished that there were only less than a hundred casualties. She hadn't imagined in the thousands…

"Let's go." Eriol whispered into her ear, motioning for the others to go faster.

-

'_It will be a battle that will last for about two years. The flower will realize too late that she has the power to stop the summoner. But water will help the flower after the test. That is where the flower will make her last mistake.'_

Sakura woke up with a start, cold sweat covering her forehead. Syaoran looked down at her in confusion, quirking an eyebrow. She took in deep breaths before looking into the amber eyes of her newfound friend.

"You okay?"

Sakura nodded softly before gripping him harder. "Syaoran-san… do you know the whole prophecy?"

Syaoran looked up for a moment, wondering about his teachings with Wei-sensei. "I guess I do. Wei said that other professors are careless to not tell the whole prophecy. I guess he was right."

"Tell it to me." Sakura pleaded weakly, her hands turning clammy.

"Well…" Syaoran coughed to clear his throat. "I'll try to make it simple. The famous prophet of back then, nobody remembers his name, spoke of a great disaster in the future. That disaster was a sorcerer whom summons the rain, hail, sun… etcetera etcetera… but this time he summons something more than he is supposed to. He summons the four maidens. But with those four maidens come the three servants. The four maidens control the four elements, water, fire, wind, and earth. The water maiden is the strongest for she was created first by the grand master of Gaea." At this Syaoran rolls his eyes, causing Sakura to giggle.

"The three servants control the lesser powers… snow, lightning, and hail. Their names are Fuyu, Raju, and Koori. When one calls on the maidens to try and conquer them, or challenge them, a great power will strike Gaea's core. Many will die for the carelessness of this sorcerer and only the plant can stop him. How can a plant stop him, I have no idea." Syaoran added sarcastically. Sakura nudged his side, causing him to chuckle.

"Anyhow, the _plant_ has to come and challenge the four maidens and respectively the three servants. She must control them before the sorcerer can and wield them to stop the destruction of our planet. But she isn't alone. She has by her side, a person who loves her unconditionally. Now I hear that something happens to him in the end but I don't know what and that part was lost throughout history because of the stupidity of our ancestors." Syaoran grumbled.

"But if _Faia_ comes under the sorcerer's spell, we are all doomed unless the plant gains Mizu's trust. Mizu isn't easy you know. She is impassive and does not trust anyone easily. Ea is the kindest of the four and Faia is the cruelest. Chi changes her mind every now and then. She can be kind or hurtful. I forgot why."

Sakura bit her lip for a moment. "Doesn't this sound like what the old woman said in your house?"

Syaoran frowned. "Yes but she said the flower and the dragon."

"Isn't that more specific, as if she knew who they were?" Sakura asked inquisitively. The woman had given them a piece of the puzzle. But what Sakura wanted to know was why them?

"Perhaps. I didn't know she was a prophet after all this time. She trained me you know… it's difficult to find out now that she knew something was going to happen."

Sakura nodded before looking up.

"We're here."

Syaoran nodded, realizing the crystalline shape of the alcoves up ahead. But he wasn't fooled. The electrical barrier that was almost see-through was hidden by the cruel winds whipping around them. Most of the people around them were landing nearby. There was only one way to enter the alcoves and to see if you were pure of heart. That was in the northeast part of the alcoves, cleverly concealed by the amount of moss that grew in those places.

"Yue, where is Kero?" Sakura asked when they landed. Syaoran reluctantly released the young girl from his arms. Yue motioned with his chin before her. Sakura let out a sigh of relief when she saw Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, and Ryu coming towards them.

"They're safe. Thank Kami-sama…" She whispered as she ran towards them. Syaoran smiled a bit before proceeding to his own family. He had to see to their safety after all, he was the only man left.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo yelled as she ran towards her best friend. They hugged each other tight before Sakura turned to her other best friend.

"Mei! What happened to Mei-chan?!" Sakura yelped as she raced over to Meiling. Ryu had gotten off of Kero and was carrying Meiling in his arms.

"She's fine, Sakura-chan. I cured her a bit back and she's only resting." Ruby Moon said as she moved towards the worried girl.

"Oh arigato Ruby Moon! I don't know what could've happened if you weren't there!" Sakura cried as she hugged the woman guardian. Ruby only smiled and patted her back. Ryu smiled a bit, now gaining another guardian's name in his memory. So far it was Kero and Ruby Moon. The dark lion cat that almost looks as the opposite of Kero's name was still unknown.

"We must go to the alcoves now. I feel _him_ nearby." Spinel Sun said as he trotted towards the other crowds. Ruby frowned at him but nevertheless released Sakura from her grasp.

"No time for tears Sakura-chan. Hurry along, we have to go."

Sakura nodded and turned only to see her brother and her father beside her. "Oh kaijuu you don't know how worried we were until we saw you with that… that… gaki!" Touya growled as he glared at the young boy with his family.

"Quiet onii-chan! Syaoran-san helped me when the blast happened. The least I could do was offer him some protection of my own." Sakura snapped back before hugging her father. "Otou-san I'm glad you're okay. I was so scared."

"Hush my little flower, your brother was with me when it happened and protected me as if I wasn't capable to take care of myself."

Sakura froze at the word 'flower' but let go since her otou-san always called her that. That didn't mean anything about the prophecy. After all, she didn't have someone who loved her unconditionally, unless that was her family.

"I'm just glad you two are okay. We better start going with the rest. I'm sure we'll get in." Sakura said happily, holding their hands. Nearby she saw Tomoyo hugging her mother happily while Eriol was giving a pat to his father. She was so happy that everyone was all right.

-

Sakura watched sadly as some people walk through the passageway and be spit back out of it. She had hoped that no one would be.

Family members were crying to be parted from their counterparts or others. But they walked through, perhaps praying for their safety. She was happy to see Tomoyo and her mother walk in with no problem. As well as Eriol and his father, who made it in without protest, inside the alcoves. She sucked in a deep breath as she saw Syaoran and his family walk through.

She released it when she saw them go through. It was time for her family. Sakura crossed her fingers before stepping in. She was confused when she saw only Syaoran on the other side.

"Syaoran-san? Where is everyone?"

Syaoran looked up grimly as he walked towards Sakura. He grabbed her hands and forced a smile. "We're in a different dimension Sakura. We're not allowed in with the rest."

Sakura's eyes widened as she let out a sob before hugging him. She wanted to know what she did wrong to not be able to enter the alcoves with the rest of her family.

"Why? What did we do? Matte… why weren't we spit out like the others? Why are we here?" Sakura looked up tearfully at her companion.

"It's because Sakura… we're one of the chosen ones."

Sakura gaped at him but he pointed at something behind her. When she turned, she couldn't believe at what she saw.

A few feet away from them was a tall figure with long dirty brown hair…

-

FFP notes: I'm so sorry… more than a year without updating. Lack of inspiration I suppose… I think this chapter was too rushed so I asked Starrie to proofread it. Fortunately she said it was perfect, although I believe she just said that to appease me. This is also a birthday present to Starrie, because she finally turned 18! Wai!!

Starrie says that I have usually mention things and explain them later on. The funny thing is that my English teacher told me the same thing in my research paper. Ha ha, but I got an A on that paper… so I guessed it was all right.

I'm going to update the next chapter soon though because now that I finally reached where I wanted to be in and reached another point of inspiration.

Though don't blame me for this, this isn't labeled drama for nothing.

Love you all!

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Or Happy Hanukkah! Or Happy whatever you are!

Miss FFP


	4. The Nova Prophecy

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Happy Evil Day! I hate Valentine's Day so it's an evil day for me. After all I am alone. But to those who do have someone out there in the world, have a great day. I'm sure you'll love it. Author's notes will be at the end. Enjoy the chappie!

_Disclaimer: _I do not own CCS. What I do own is this plot and Ryu's character… oh and the maidens, the servants, and all the other crazy people I make up. Thank you very much!

**_Fantasy_**

By: Final Fantasy Princess

Chapter Four

The Nova Prophecy

-Present-

Looking back on that day, I was heartbroken to find out I was going to be separated from my family and friends. I wondered how on earth I could be one of the chosen ones if I never reached my full potential yet. I wondered if my family knew why I wasn't there with them and if they came running out to look for me… I wondered so many things. I thought that this whole situation was unfair to bring down on a young girl like myself.

But what I wanted to know most of all was, what part did I play in the prophecy?

I was so young and naïve to realize that I was forgetting the most important part of the prophecy. After all, who wanted to be the hero in an impossible prophecy?

Fortunately enough Kero and Yue managed to come through to where I was and gave me advice. They told me they knew and that I had to be strong. They couldn't stay and help me… no matter what. They couldn't stay long either since the figure began to approach us and they were sent off. I always wanted to know if any of my friends tried to break through too…

My goodness, I thought so many things.

But I didn't think of the important things…

Syaoran…

-Past-

"Kero-chan!"

A young girl sobbed as her two guardians were pulled away from her embrace. The place was barren, almost without any color. The ground was a pale gray, matching the sky. No clouds were in sight and no plants or life moved anywhere. Sakura felt alone, scared, and depressed. This was a sharp contrast from the warm, magical place she was used to seeing. Her home…

She shifted slightly when she saw the tall figure begin to approach her, her hair swaying slightly even without wind. If she had to describe the woman approaching, she would have to say she had dirty brown hair that was clumped together almost elegantly. Her jade green eyes sharply contrasted her dark tanned skin and she was the height of Syaoran. Her brown robes were lined with green. Her shoes were made of what seemed like vines and the bark of trees molded together.

Her lips were pursed together, as if she was angered to be in their presence. Her eyes were fixed in a glare. Sakura gulped. She didn't seem that pleasant after all. Without knowing it, she grasped Syaoran's hand in a tight grip. He answered it back by wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close. Syaoran glared back at the woman, unsure of her intentions.

"Konbanwa Mikomi, Faita."

The woman bowed slightly, keeping her eyes on them both. Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her, not understanding what she meant with their titles. Sakura, on the other hand, bit her lip, now wishing that she didn't understand the old language. She bowed her head a bit, unsure if that was what the woman wanted. Syaoran frowned but followed Sakura's lead.

This seemed to appease the woman as she softened her glare. "I'm glad you both recognize me. I underestimated you both. Are you both prepared? We've been monitoring you both closely. Have you both improved?"

Syaoran took a glance at Sakura and was surprised not to find a puzzled look on her face. "What are we in this plan?"

The woman raised her eyebrows and smirked. "I am not the one who may answer that question. You must find out on your own, solve this little riddle." She giggled slightly, her hair bouncing as she moved. "I believe I overstayed my welcome. My objective was only to hold you back from the alcoves. Couldn't let you get comfortable in the alcoves, now could we? Good luck Mikomi… Faita. Let the best win."

"Matte!" Syaoran called out but it was too late. In a split second, the woman was gone from their eyes. And as she completely disappeared, so did the place they were in. Syaoran held Sakura tight as everything began to vanish. Wind rushed pass the duo before it stopped abruptly. Sakura was the first to open her eyes.

They were back at the entrance of the alcoves. But surprisingly enough, no one was there. Not even the ones that were spitted out earlier on. The place was deserted now, with no help but their own.

"What do we do now Syaoran-san?" Sakura whispered, remaining in his hold.

"I don't know… what did she call us? And who was she?"

"One of the maidens or servants… I haven't a clue really. In the ancient tongue, she called us something I don't remember…" Sakura bit her lip, hating the fact that this was the first time she was lying. "Syaoran…where do we go now? We have no one… but ourselves. No path to follow, no clues to help us. Nothing!"

"Calm down. I'm sure we'll figure out something…"

Sakura sighed as moved out of his hold and sat down not too far away from the entrance she badly wanted to enter in. Her hair swayed silently inside her shield, picking up some of the harsh wind that was circling around her. The winds haven't died down since the explosion, debris continuing to fly all about her. Emerald eyes began to fill with unshed tears as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Syaoran looked down at the girl next to him. Even with the harsh climate around them, she still managed to have this bright aura around her that glows whenever she is down. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he looked around the area they were in. He had a weird feeling about this place before realizing it wasn't the place that was making him feel this way, it was a person.

Looking up, he was startled to find a pair of eerie icy white eyes on him. The figure was not too far off, but she nearly blended in with the harsh background. Without knowing it, he had unknowingly taken a step forward. This seemed to have scared the figure because it disappeared within seconds. Puzzled, he turned to Sakura. He was surprised to see that she had fallen asleep unknowingly.

"Sakura?"

Walking over to the damsel in distress, he lifted her up in his arms before looking back at the alcoves. He knew they needed to find a place to stay in because using their shields at all times would wear them out. Summoning his wings, he took off in the opposite direction they came from. He was heading towards Ishi Garden. It was one of the minor gardens but it probably held during the blast since it was made of pure stone. Thus was the meaning of the word Ishi in their ancient language, Ishi meant stone.

'_I wonder what that thing was._'

Syaoran shook his head. He needed to train his comrade a bit more about holding up her power. At this rate, they'll probably fall against the Maidens or even the other sorcerer.

'_We're just two kids… what can we do?_'

-

"What do you mean they can't come in?"

Meiling Rae was angered as she stood in front of one of the old prophets in the alcoves. The seemingly older woman had deep orange eyes sighed at the young girl's protests, despite the knowledge that she had told her. In truth, she didn't know much about those 'chosen ones' because she had not received such vision. But the young raven head warrior refused to step down and acknowledge it. She wanted her friends here, with her. It wasn't her choice anyway. She hadn't withheld them.

"I explained it to you thrice young child. Your friends cannot enter because of a power outside. I did not hold them back but allowed them entry. You'll have to ask her guardians, seeing that they have returned."

Meiling turned around angrily but softened up at seeing the distraught face of Kero and the more solemn face of Sakura's elder guardian, Yue. They walked softly through the crowds that have gathered around Meiling and the prophet. Tomoyo had fainted when she found out Sakura hadn't been able to come through and she was taken away by Eriol to a more hospitable area where she could be treated for her anxiety.

Earlier on, Meiling had woken up after being healed by one of the prophet's own healing staff. Ryu had been treated as well but the healers had told her that he hadn't left her side until she was fully treated. Ruby Moon's treatment had only been a healing spell on her outward appearance and left many inward injuries untreated. Thankfully Ryu had insisted to the healers to see if anything else was wrong and thus Meiling was aptly treated.

She woke up soon after only to realize that Sakura and Syaoran were missing. Sakura's family was distraught, saying that they walked through but when they reached the other side, Sakura wasn't there. Immediately discovering Sakura's absence, Kero and Yue had fled to see what went wrong. The same story came from the Li's, his sisters were bawling. Li's mother held her stature, but Meiling could tell that she was upset that her son wasn't allowed entrance. Meiling had took it into her account to attack one of the prophets with a colossal amount of questions only to be responded with that they hadn't held them back and perhaps they played a part of the prophecy.

Outraged was too small of a word to describe Meiling's feelings. She was downright furious because Sakura Kinomoto was one of the nicest sorceresses that were here and she wasn't allowed to come in? She didn't know what to think of Syaoran Li, only to take the word of her best friend when she said he was nice.

"Did you speak to her Kero?"

The guardian beast sighed as he shuffled down onto a mat. They were in the main tavern hall of the alcoves. Many of the 'markets' were located on each of the walls. In the center of the tavern was a crystalline water fountain with an icy sculpture of the goddess Shiva. Water surged from her palm down to the sparkling water below. The dome of the tavern on the other hand, was designed with stained glass windows. The people of Gaea were confused of such richness the alcoves seemed to have. After all, they thought that prophets only prayed to the maidens, gods and goddesses instead of designing such beautiful buildings like this.

Meiling, Kero, Yue, and the old prophet Aria were in the center, nearby the large fountain. There were mats put everywhere because of the quantities of people that were allowed through. Fortunately enough, the group were able to get one of the personal houses due to Syaoran and Sakura's parents who stepped through first. They had to all share and Meiling could only imagine how life would be from now on with the countless girls in the house and the emptiness because Sakura was gone.

"Hai I did. She was taken to another area where we fortunately were able to go into if only for a few minutes. She was with the Li gaki and they were both held back because of the prophecy. Or so the gaki says. We told her a few things to keep in mind and some tips but nothing more because we were sent away by this figure there."

Kero sighed yet again as he folded his wings, preparing to transform back into his smaller form. Yue on the other hand kept his stoic appearance and he remained standing, silent, emotionless, and somewhat alone.

"Can't we go with them? Help them? I don't want Sakura-chan to be all alone in this, even if she is one of the stupid chosen ones! She needs our help, she's just a girl! Why do we have to leave them all alone with no guidance?" Meiling roared out, waving her arms out. Her face had turned red in her anger but slowly cooled down when she felt someone hug her from behind.

"Because Mei, no one is allowed to leave the alcoves once they have entered unless the prophecy is over. You of all people know that from our studies."

Meiling became quiet before she turned around and hugged the person tightly before letting go of her sobs that she had been holding this whole time. Ryu only hugged her tighter, whispering soothing things into her ear. They had not seen Tomoyo or Eriol who had raced out after Tomoyo had recovered. Nor had they seen Yue struggling to keep his feelings in check.

"We can't help them, Kami-sama, we can't help them Ryu!" Meiling sobbed.

-

Sakura opened her eyes to only see nothing but pitched black darkness. Seized in fear, she held the sheets that were on her tight as she tried to figure out where she was. The last thing she remembered was being thrown out of the alcoves and trying to figure out what Syaoran and she should do. Now she's in this pitch dark place with no sight of Syaoran or anyone else for that matter. Sakura quivered in fear as she heard some noises coming from who knows where.

'_Maybe it's a ghost! HOEE!'_

Sakura whimpered before hiding altogether under the sheets. She did so just in time because Syaoran walked in to see if she woke up. Sighing at the sight of her, he took the meals he had cooked and sat not too far away from his female comrade. That's when he noticed that the lights he had set up had turned off. He chuckled thinking of the reaction Sakura would've had if she woken up in a pitch black room.

"_Allumaí__"_

"HOEEE!"

Syaoran jumped as the lights went on only to see Sakura coming full force at him. Unable to move, he was tackled by the young girl to the floor and knocked breathless. Sakura took the opportunity to run from the room before she could see how horrid the ghost would look like. After running for a few feet, she realized what she had tackled was in fact _solid_ and had a smell of _food_ on it.

Sweat-dropping, she slowly returned to the room only to see Syaoran rubbing the back of his head and mumbling a few words under his breath. She was a bit too far to distinguish what he was saying but she knew he was probably cursing her for being such a scaredy cat for attacking him and then fleeing. Standing up, he dusted himself off before noticing Sakura's small form at the door.

"So you finally realized it wasn't a ghost huh?"

Sakura smiled sheepishly before stepping inside the room. She looked around the room to see it had absolutely no windows whatsoever and it was made of solid stone. It was kind of creepy that the only light was coming from the candelabrum that was lighted on the ceiling. The room was a small size with only one mattress that was twin sized with a small desk in the corner with its chair. There was nothing else. Sakura was irked at the lack of color in the room but nevertheless took a seat on the bed.

"You cooked?"

Syaoran repressed the feeling of rolling his eyes. "No Sakura, there is a professional chef here and I told him if he could cook us a good meal since we're both exhausted." He replied sarcastically as he pulled the desk towards the bed so they can both eat together.

"Oh. Well that's nice of him."

Syaoran froze before looking up at the dense girl in front of him. That's when he realized she was joking because she was smiling slyly at him. He laughed hard, because the girl never failed to entertain him. Sakura giggled a bit too before smiling at him shyly.

"Arigato Syaoran-san, I wouldn't know how I'd survive without you."

"You wouldn't, now stop turning mushy on me and eat up."

Sakura nodded before turning to her dish and hungrily digging in. She completely missed the faint blush on her friend's cheeks as he in turn began to dig into his own food, his eyes trained on her.

-

Through the hustling and bustling of the new community that was being built in the alcoves, many of the prophets hid. They hated the vast amount of noise the newcomers brought and thus ended up exiling themselves to the highest tower in the alcoves that was impossible for normal sorcerers to trespass into. They welcomed the silence of the small sea that was surrounding most of the alcoves. Only a certain part of that sea was welcomed to enter the alcoves since there was a barrier about 30 feet into the sea that blocks off any life that dares to enter.

Tomoyo didn't understand why the prophets liked to be alone, amongst themselves, when they're finally letting most of the community in. After sobbing for hours because of the loss of her best friend, Tomoyo had left the personal house that her best friend's family had acquired to walk amongst the harsh sea. That was when she heard of the talk of the strange prophets. They had retired to the furthest place possible, cutting off the possibility of people trying to talk to them. She knew that amongst the prophets, one was her great uncle, whom she had loved very much when she was younger and then taken away because he was discovered.

She always wondered how he would be and if he still was alive with the rest. She scowled at herself for wasting time crying when it didn't solve anything anyway. Eriol left her due to her wish to be alone. Now she wished he was with her, giving her some encouraging words. Being alone made her think, something she didn't want to do.

Where was Sakura? Was she all right? Was she battling right now? Did Li leave her to fend for herself? Were they attacked? Are they fighting? Did something go wrong?

She hated these thoughts. They did nothing to calm her and only worked her up more. Picking up a smooth stone that lied on the precious cool sand that was a bit rare in the alcoves, she threw the rock across the sea to see how much it would skip. She was surprised when the stone skipped three times before being tossed back at her. Shocked, she ducked, nearly being hit by the stone.

"I would be careful child. The barrier shocks those who try to escape the alcoves and sends them flying back to the shore."

Tomoyo looked up in surprise to see an old man with a long white beard smiling down at her. She took his offered hand and stood up to see that he was about one inch taller than she was. He had dark amethyst eyes, darker than hers. That startled her even more because no one except her family had amethyst eyes.

"Arigato Gozaimasu…"

The old man smiled, revealing his perfect white teeth. "Do Itashimashite little one. I see you're distressed because your best friend was held back by an unknown force, are you not?"

"Hai…"

"I can show you where she is right now child. Care to follow your old uncle?"

Tomoyo's eyes widened in shock when she realized that the old man speaking to her was her great uncle Haru. Squealing in delight she jumped into his arms as she heard his rich laugh that she adored in her younger years. The prophet who had left her family to hide from those who claimed vengeance on him because he didn't speak of an accident that killed a young girl of fourteen was here with her at last.

"You're here! You're alive! I'm so glad to see you! Okaa-san would be too!"

"I know child but I'm not here to visit long. I'm here to take your worries away." Haru replied calmly as he released his niece. Tomoyo tilted her head slightly, unsure of what to expect from her great uncle. He smiled warmly before taking her hand and leading her to a small pool of water that was in a basin. Tomoyo never realized the basin before because it clearly blended with the rocks around it. It was a dark creamed color but smooth as ever. Inside of it was sparkling blue water.

"What is this for?" Tomoyo asked inquisitively as she peered into the bowl to see her face as though she were looking at a mirror.

"This, my dear, is a foreseer basin. It lets you see whatever it is in your heart that you desperately want to see. Though to regular sorcerers, it might trick you with its image. As a prophet, I can conjure the actual picture. So my dear, who do you want to see?"

Tomoyo looked up at her uncle and smiled softly. Closing her eyes for the briefest of moments, she took a deep breathe.

"I want to see Sakura Kinomoto, my best friend."

-

"So we're where?"

Syaoran had taken it into account that his lady comrade had no idea where they were even though the answer should be obvious to any of the garden students. But knowing the dense girl, he had decided to give her a tour to show her where they were instead of downright telling her. Why he had decided to do this, he didn't know, but he knew it was quite fun showing Sakura around and hearing her exclaim in glee now and then.

"I told you Sakura that you had to guess. Okay here is the cafeteria and back there is where I prepared our scrumptious meal." At that comment, Sakura chose to roll her eyes and giggled when her tour guide poked her side. "Many **students** eat here after **classes** or to **study** what they had learned earlier in the day."

"Are you trying to give me clues Syaoran-san?"

Syaoran sighed before grinning at Sakura. "Maybe but I figured you were probably too **dense** to notice any hints I'd give you."

"Why you…!"

Syaoran let out a playful yelp as Sakura dashed after him with her staff. Dodging tables, chairs, and garbage bins, Syaoran successfully managed to escape Sakura's wrath as he dived into the kitchen area. Quietly hiding behind one of the large stoves, he heard Sakura stomp passed him and he let out a small chuckle. The girl was out of her mind but he enjoyed her company a lot.

Maybe a bit too much.

Syaoran paused as he sat behind the stove. He wondered just what his feelings for her were anyway. He never was kind to other girls who tried to get near him. He usually gave them a cold glare or a snide comment before getting away. But not with Sakura… Sakura hadn't tried to flirt with him or anything of the sort. She was given to him by his sensei to train with and she only wanted to be friends…

Friends…

That's what they were right now. Syaoran froze for a bit. '_Just what in the hell do I mean by right now_?' He growled at himself for even thinking about this sort of thing. Sakura was just Sakura, a friend, a comrade, a fighting partner, a girl. Nothing more, nothing less. But why were they selected then if they're just friends? Where was the couple that was supposed to fight the maidens and the sorcerer?

Syaoran wasn't able to think much longer because in a quick second he felt someone staring at him. Turning to his right, he saw the girl he was thinking about, Sakura Kinomoto, smiling an evil smile, and her staff was raised. Syaoran visibly paled. This didn't look good at all in his perspective.

"Found ya." Sakura drawled before letting out a warrior cry as she chased Syaoran out of the kitchen. Syaoran let out another yelp as he ran towards the dormitories, where there were so many mazes, he'd probably lose the crazy girl and her killer staff.

'_Crazy Girl!_'

"Matte Syaoran-san! I'm only going to kill you a bit!"

Syaoran had to roll his eyes at this comment. He didn't want to even know what killing you a bit meant. All he wanted now was to get away from his supposed friend. She may be naïve but she never forgets a jab at her intelligence.

-

Tomoyo smiled with satisfaction at the growing feelings between her best friend and Li. She was surprised to find them in Ishi Garden instead of battling some maiden out there somewhere. They were safe, for now at least, and developing something between each other. She wished she was there with them, filming them endlessly with all the kawaii moments they'd probably have.

"Are you all right now little one?"

Tomoyo looked up at her great uncle and nodded. Although her best friend was going to fight unknown battles without her and the rest of her friends, she somehow knew she'd be all right. Li, after all, cared for her in some degree that he'd probably save her if anything bad would happen. Suddenly Tomoyo realized something.

"Oji-san, may I look for two more people now?"

Haru gave her a confused look before erasing the image of two teenagers running in one of the school gardens. "I'm surprised at the request 'Moyo. I only believed that you were going to look for one person since I only read the name of your best friend swarming around your head. But if you'd like to look for two more, than I suppose that would be all right. Who would you like to see?"

Tomoyo didn't want to lie to her uncle but she wanted to see what part Sakura and Syaoran really played in the prophecy. It was vital since if they were insignificant then maybe she could convince some power inside the alcoves to summon the strength to pull both of them through. If they were essential, then Tomoyo would just have to give them warning on how important they really were.

"Little one?"

Smiling lightly at her uncle, Tomoyo crossed her fingers hoping for the latter of what was going through her mind.

"I would like to see the couple that was spoken of in the Nova Prophecy."

Her great uncle raised his eyebrows in surprise but all other emotions that usually were shown on his face were hidden behind a mask of an emotionless her uncle had put on.

"As you wish Tomoyo."

Tomoyo looked down into the bowl and let out a gasp of surprise. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she saw the image displayed below. How she wished now that she hadn't thought to ask.

In the water below showed the image of two people.

Running.

-

"Syaoran!"

Sakura bit her lip in fear since she lost sight of the young warrior a few minutes back. Now she was left alone to tread the halls in the dark, unsure if Syaoran went that way or another way or if he just left her all alone.

"Syaoran, it's not funny really! I swear now I'm not going to kill you! I'm…" Sakura paused biting her lip because she heard a creaking noise coming from behind her. Her rational side told her it was Syaoran but once again her irrational side told her it was a ghost who wants to kidnap her and take her to the unknown. That thought gave Sakura a chill down her spine and she whimpered when she felt someone breathing down her neck.

Hearing a chuckle farther down the hall, Sakura realized that her irrational fear was true. Quickly turning around, her eyes opened wide at the sight in front of her. It wasn't Syaoran behind her at all. It wasn't even a person either. It was just as though there was a picture in the air, opposing the normalcy there was supposed to be.

"Tomoyo-chan?"

Sakura quirked an eyebrow when she saw her best friend smile a bit but her eyes were filled with tears. Sakura wondered if she was imagining this all since she was by herself and without Syaoran. The picture began to fuzz up a bit with some static waves before coming back into picture.

"Sakura-chan…no time…prophecy…"

"Nani? What are you trying to say?"

The picture began to become static again when two arms slid around Sakura's waist. "What's going on Sakura-san?" Syaoran asked inquiringly, looking at the weird picture that was hanging from no where.

"Baka, you nearly scared me half to death! Anyway I think its Tomoyo-chan. Demo… the picture keeps messing up." Sakura replied, unknowingly placing her hands on top of Syaoran's. She didn't even mind that his head was resting on her shoulder and that he was holding her rather tight.

"I think she's trying to tell us something. I heard of this once… conjuring a message? Was she watching us?" Syaoran asked before racing through his mind what they had been doing for the past hour.

"She said something about… oh wait there she goes!"

"Li…Sakura…Ugh!... You…chosen…Plant…Guy… Onegai…" The picture kept fading in and out, showing a frustrated Tomoyo trying to tell them something. Sakura and Syaoran only remained entranced, trying to piece together her message.

"Onegai! Two…Chosen…are…ones…two…you…damn…guys…listen…time…go…understand?"

Both Sakura and Syaoran had a puzzled look before the image of Tomoyo faded away and disappeared from their sight. Lifting an eyebrow, Syaoran released Sakura from his grasp before scratching his head. Sakura on the other hand, made a face. She hated solving puzzles and least of all when the clues are partially given.

"What did she say before that Sakura-san?"

"She said no time and prophecy. That's about it." Sakura said grumpily before sitting on the floor. Syaoran chuckled at her response to Tomoyo's words before sitting down next to her. Lifting his head up to stare at the ceiling, he could only think that Tomoyo was just trying to tell them the prophecy. But she kept saying 'you' which didn't make much sense to them at all.

"Well no use trying to think of it now. Let's go upstairs to see if the winds calmed down." Syaoran said, shrugging off Tomoyo's words. He stood up and extended his hand to Sakura. Shrugging also, Sakura took his hand and stood up. She couldn't make sense of it either and only hoped that her best friend's words weren't that much of importance.

"Will you finally tell me where we are?"

"Yeah sure. We're in Ishi Garden. You know, the **Stone** Garden." Syaoran said sarcastically before messing up Sakura's hair. Scowling at him, Sakura tried to fix her hair before realizing that the answer was the most obvious one to any Garden student. She wondered what Syaoran was thinking about her right now since she was slow enough not to realize one of the gardens.

"Come on slow poke!"

Sakura looked up to see Syaoran ten feet ahead, giving her an impish look. Knowing that Syaoran wasn't judging her at all, she stuck out her tongue playfully before running forward to catch up with him.

"Don't forget I'm going to kill you later." Sakura said in a singsong voice as she walked by his side.

"Yeah, I figured."

-

Tomoyo let out a frustrated cry as the image in the basin completely disappeared, along with the water. She knew that Sakura and Syaoran didn't hear much of what she was trying to tell them after all the strain she put into trying to tell them. She didn't notice that her uncle had been staring at her since the water disappeared or that there were two more figures behind her.

"If only this thing would've let me said a complete sentence then they would've gotten it!" Tomoyo lashed out as she made a motion to attack the basin. In a fast moment, Tomoyo realized she couldn't move her limbs anymore. Only able to look about her, she saw the stare of her great uncle. He was paler than he was before and his face didn't contain the smile he originally greeted her with.

"Daidouji Tomoyo, you have made a mistake. Because you tried to reach your friends and tell them the truth about their parts, you have put them into grave danger. The basin is only made to _see_ people not to **speak** to them through it. You have alerted the powers outside to where they are. If they fail now, the blame will be solely placed on your shoulders and we'll be forever doomed."

Tomoyo didn't know who was speaking but the voice, cool yet stern, spoke from behind her. '_Perhaps they're the ones who've made me immobile_.' She thought before falling to the floor. Wincing at the pain her limbs were going through, Tomoyo turned around to see a woman with maroon eyes and pale green hair. She was smiling wickedly at Tomoyo but that didn't trouble the young girl. What troubled her more was the other woman by her side, the one with wine red hair that was twisted into a bun with coal-black eyes. She was glowering at Tomoyo and it was her that probably spoke to her just now.

"Stupid teenagers are all the same, thinking they can try to outmaneuver the stronger powers. Idiot. I would cast you out but that would be no fun. You'd probably run to the chosen ones and try to warn them. No, I shall degree a harsher punishment. You are to be locked up in the Northeastern tower all by yourself, watching the chosen ones at all times. Even if that means their death… and no one will know you're there, you will be there, blaming yourself for what you have done."

The woman chuckled darkly as she stroked Tomoyo's cheek. Tomoyo's eyes began to fill with tears as she thought of the idea. No one will be with her; no one will know where she is. What about Eriol? Her mother? They'll panic for sure.

"I would like to vouch for my niece."

"You can vouch for nothing because you allowed her to do this even when you knew the price." The woman spat as her comrade nodded in comply.

"I couldn't have stopped her if I would've tried. Her determination was strong and you of all people should know that it is hard to break a determined sorcerer or sorceress." Haru replied, his eyes shining.

The woman scoffed at the old man before moving away. "Fine I believe that a better punishment is to release this girl back and letting her never know until the end what could've happened to her friends." With that said, the woman disappeared and her other mignon did too but without giving a resounding slap to Tomoyo's cheek.

Gasping at the violence the two women or perhaps prophets have shown her, she turned only to see that she was by herself. Her great uncle was no where to be seen. Holding her hurt cheek in her hand, Tomoyo looked around to see any sign that he had left on his own. As a few minutes passed by without word, Tomoyo began to weep.

She had endangered her best friend.

She had endangered the chosen ones.

-

Sakura tilted her head to the side, staring out the steeled window that had opposed the harsh blast to Gaea. The winds had finally died down but the sky was still a grayish hue. She didn't like the new color of her planet's sky. It was so depressing even if things stopped flying around. Biting her lip, she glanced at Syaoran quickly.

His expression was solemn as ever, staring hard at the outside condition. She couldn't tell what he was thinking since he had some sort of hard and cold mask on, hiding his feelings from her. She wished she could've learned to master that sort of thing when she was in school but her eyes expressed too much. Maybe that's why Syaoran knew how she felt usually.

"Syaoran-san… how long are we going to stay here?"

Syaoran turned slightly to Sakura but didn't say anything. Giving her the smallest of smiles, he turned back to the view. What he saw there not only surprised him but filled him with an all too sudden fear.

"Sakura move!"

Startled, Sakura was pushed away just in time to miss icy spikes fly right passed her. They hit the wall that was behind her, and that made a huge explosion once it made the impact. Coughing and trying to catch her breath, she saw the supposed impenetrable glass window broken through. Debris from the window covered everything in soot and dirt. Syaoran wasn't to be seen anywhere.

Behind the broken glass, floating in mid air was what almost appeared to be a crystallized figure. Frosty wavy blue-white hair framed the cold pale-white face of the woman hovering. She had icy blue eyes that were so piercing it shook Sakura's very own soul to the core. Her robe had a shiny gleam to it. It almost appeared as if she were wearing mirrors. Her slippers looked as if they were made of ice.

"Koori…"

The woman smiled at the recognition of her name. She took a step inside through the broken window and inclined her head again before looking at Sakura again. "I have found you, child that dares to threaten the maidens. Never have someone scribe when you're trying to hide." With that said, the woman raised her hand, forming the icicles above her head. Sakura continued to stay seated, almost entranced by the aura of the woman. It was cold.

"Goodbye little one." She whispered quietly before shooting the icicles at Sakura.

"_Barrier_!" Syaoran shouted just in time. He quickly picked up the dazed Sakura and ran like a madman out of there. They could hear icicle after icicle attacking his shield as he sprinted down the narrow corridor. Cursing his luck, he looked at Sakura, who in turn continued to look as if she were in her own world. "Sakura snap out of it!" Syaoran yelled as he threw the both of them on the kitchen floor behind the large stoves.

They were in his hiding place of before and he wondered if the servant could feel auras. Being wary, he lowered his own and tried to cover Sakura's. She was still in a daze. This began to worry Syaoran for Sakura never responded this way to no one. At least, that's what he thought. Looking at Sakura's immobile form, Syaoran searched around for a mean to escape. They couldn't stay in the Garden anymore for one of the servants had found them and threatened their lives.

The sound of teeth chattering took him away from his search. Turning to his comrade, he noticed she had put herself in the fetal position and that she was shivering badly. Her clothes were torn since the major explosion and not to mention the one that happened seconds ago. Also not to mention her clothes were covered with dirt and grime. Glancing at himself, he looked no better either.

'_I have to find another garden and fast… but which one would've withheld the impact of the huge explosion?_'

Pulling off his top shirt, he put it on Sakura's shivering form. He could sense the woman servant roaming around the floor. Filled with worry and panic, he noticed an escape chute towards the end of the aisle. That's when he realized he was shivering too.

Syaoran groaned as he saw ice beginning to cover all of the kitchen's stoves and counters. Koori was trying to freeze them to death. She wasn't the Hail maiden servant for nothing. He pulled Sakura to him and lifted her into his arms. There was only one chance to get out of there and that meant running across in open ground to the escape chute. He prayed he could get them out in time.

"Hold on Sakura…"

Pressing the girl closer, he took a deep breath before jumping up from their position and running down to the chute. Pulling the handle open, he lifted Sakura in and pushed her down. As he was about to go in himself, he felt something stuck on his undershirt. Turning around, he was surprised to see it wasn't a something, it was a someone, a person. A pale white hand was gripping the end of his shirt. He looked up to see piercing ice blue eyes.

"Boo."

-

Eriol had been worried ever since he had went to check on Tomoyo in her room only to find that she wasn't there. Since he did not want to bother the others with this dilemma, he had set it upon himself to find her. He searched everywhere the people told him there was to this place but he still didn't find her. That's when he realized he had been oblivious to the fact that he could **sense** her without a second thought.

Cursing himself for his stupidity, he immediately closed his eyes and concentrated on her lovely violet aura. He was surprised to find it far from the small town the Gaea people had just put up and to find it filled with fear. He automatically assumed the worst and rushed through the crowded streets towards the prophet's area. He had heard about the prophet's retreating but he didn't find it weird like others would. He knew they were used to be alone and undisturbed. He wondered why Tomoyo had wandered all the way over there.

'_For the same reason the prophets did Eriol, for some peace and quiet._' He mentally shouted at himself.

After running for quite some time, he finally made it to the calm sand lands of the alcoves. He glanced around, feeling a bit irked about the stillness of it all. That's when he noticed her, his beloved Tomoyo, sobbing uncontrollably on top of a very large and old looking rock. He sprinted over to her in one movement and went by her side. Tomoyo looked up, her eyes swollen red and still overflowing with tears, and hugged Eriol tightly before continuing to bawl all over again. Eriol was extremely confused but pulled her closer into his embrace anyway. He understood that she couldn't discuss at the moment what was bothering her and he wouldn't push her until she was ready.

They missed the peering eyes of a young pair, walking over their way.

Meiling nudged Ryu's shoulder and motioned toward them. "Do you think they knew what my idea was?"

Ryu smiled softly as he wrapped his arm around Meiling's petite frame. She had been sobbing earlier non-stop and finally gave into his pleas to go on a walk to the sand lands of the alcoves. Ryu hated to see the girl he loved cry, but he knew she couldn't help it. After all, her best friend was sent on a mission she didn't know and no one but the Li guy could help her.

"I believe they thought of **my** idea first Mei. Should we head over there?"

Meiling shook her head and sighed. She leaned into Ryu more, loving the way it felt to have his arm around her. She didn't know what she was feeling but she couldn't decipher it now. She was more troubled about Sakura and Li, out there in the doomed world. No one had an idea who the 'chosen ones' were or what Sakura and Li had to do with it. She didn't know whether that was a good sign or a bad one. She considered it both.

"I don't think we should. Tomoyo needs some time alone with Eriol like I had my time with you. Let's go back to the house. Fujitaka-san and Touya-san are a mess. We might need to help console them. Yue and Kero aren't fairing well either."

"Let's go then." Ryu murmured as he steered Meiling around. They didn't know that Tomoyo had seen Sakura and Li, or that she probably doomed their fate.

-

Sakura landed with a thud to the ground below. Coughing and shivering, Sakura looked around to see where she was. The last thing she remembered was looking into cold, foreboding eyes. As she noticed she was outside, she noticed that she was wearing a bigger shirt.

She smiled softly seeing Syaoran's shirt on her. But as she shifted her gaze, she realized Syaoran was no where near her. In fact, he wasn't even with her. Fearing the worst, Sakura summoned her staff. She peered around mutely before discovering that she was in some sort of yard. She didn't know how she got there but soon recognized that she _fell_ onto the ground she was on.

Sakura looked up to see that she fell from some sort of chute out of Ishi Garden. _'Did Syaoran push me out?_' Sakura thought as she began to summon her wings. What made her stop was a loud sounding scream that came from inside. Sakura froze with terror as she made a connection with the owner's voice.

It was Syaoran.

"Fly!" Sakura shouted as she quickly summoned her wings and flew to the chute. Tears began to spring to her eyes as she tried everything to get into the chute. But it wouldn't open. She knew it was because it only let things out, after all it was an escape chute. "SYAORAN! HOLD ON ONEGAI!" She screamed as she speedily flew towards the entrance.

She halted immediately as she saw that the entrance doors were completely frozen. Another ear piercing scream was released from the inside depths of the now cold garden. Sakura burst into sobs, collapsing to the barren floor. She couldn't do anything.

"That's no way to solve anything."

Sakura looked up, staring into the deep rich jade eyes of the woman she saw in the other dimension. She had a frown set on her face but there wasn't a glare present in her features. She moved closer to Sakura and settled by her feet. Touching the dirty ground, she sighed before lifting a flower out of the dead earth.

"Everyone can perform miracles. You're being a coward for thinking you can do nothing when you can. Use your mind; you will not win if you continue this way. I promised to _her_ that I will only help you once. You better go now before it **is** too late."

The figure stood up, the corners of her mouth twitching. "You are pure but slow Mikomi. Don't let _her_ down." She began to walk away, disappearing to the fog that began to appear, almost out of no where.

Sakura stared at the place where the woman or better yet said, maiden, once stood. Nodding to herself, she gripped her staff tightly. She was allowed one chance to help Syaoran and she was going to do it, whether it'd kill her or not. Turning back to the frozen doors, she knew she'd alert the maiden servant if she used Fiery against her power. '_Think Sakura… think. She said there was a way…_' Suddenly Sakura got it. Koori had broken down the window where Syaoran and she had been looking through. It was an entrance.

Pulling all her strength, Sakura flew up to the place where she had last remembered being. Thanking Kami-sama, she flew right into the huge hole and peered around. She didn't know where Syaoran or Koori could be and the last time she heard anything was…

'_Don't think like that… Syaoran is all right. He's strong, stronger than you. He's okay…_' Sakura thought, but not calming herself in any way with her thoughts. She released her wings back into her power, not wanting them to get in the way. Noticing that there were footprints leading down the long corridor, she followed them into the kitchen. What she saw there made her whole body freeze.

In the kitchen, Syaoran Li was hung up onto the ceiling. The only thing sustaining him was his arms which were frozen to the ceiling's edge. His arms appeared to be straining to keep him up but Syaoran had no choice. He couldn't let go. His legs were frozen together, probably adding more weight onto his arms to hold. There were huge welts on his upper torso and cuts on his face. His eyes were half closed and he looked as though he were about to give up in any moment.

Koori on the other hand was sitting on a stove, looking mighty happy at the predicament Syaoran was in. There was a pair of large icicles in her hand, one stained with probably what was Syaoran's blood. It looked as though she were pondering what to do next to the poor warrior. The whole kitchen was frozen but the only thing that looked to be sealed together by fire was the escape chute Sakura was probably pushed into.

"Now boy, almighty warrior, if only you could look at yourself now. It appears that your arms are about to break off. Pity, those looked like very capable arms. You must be in a lot of pain. This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been so arrogant and seal off the only way to get your lovely girl here as well." Koori said in a slight happy tone. She waved her icicle again and slashed Syaoran across his arm. Sakura could see Syaoran biting his lip harshly in order not to yell again.

"I would rather **die** then see you torture Sakura the way you're torturing me, you sick woman!" Syaoran shouted, trying to glare at her but finding no power to do so.

Koori laughed loudly, dropping the icicles she was using. They crashed and broke onto the kitchen floor into a million pieces. But Koori didn't seem concerned. She continued to laugh hysterically as if Syaoran had said something funny. "I am no **woman** you mortal. I am a maiden servant, if you haven't noticed. My job is to **kill** those who dare to take down my mistresses. I believe the power of hail suits me, don't you think? I use it almost professionally. Don't you see the clever icicles I made by infusing all those little hail stones I have inside of me together? I'm very intelligent, aren't I? It was you, fool, who dare to defy me by sealing off that exit! But I'm sure with all those screams you've made; your little girl will come running. And I will detect whatever magic she uses to try to get inside." Koori said deviously before she continued to laugh again.

Syaoran let out a small groan. He didn't want to scream but he had no choice. The pain was too unbearable and now for his weakness, Sakura might be trying to get in as he though of this. He hoped she didn't, that she ran away. Or that she was still immobile at the bottom of the escape chute. He wanted her anywhere but here. He got them into this mess in the first place by not moving fast enough out of Ishi Garden when they had the chance.

Sakura breathed in deeply, trying to control her emotions. She had one chance to surprise the maiden servant of hail to get Syaoran out of there. Only one chance because she knew she couldn't take her down with her limited amount of powers. The maiden servant was strong after all and Sakura had to admit, quite sharp. "Fiery…" Sakura whispered, summoning the smooth power of fire around her hand. She had to bring enough fire to knock over the maiden servant and free Syaoran from his binds… in one shot.

Syaoran's eyes widened as he sensed Sakura's growing power and magic not too far from him. He quickly looked at the maiden servant only to see that she hadn't stopped laughing or had sensed Sakura's magic. Maybe they had a chance against her in the end. She couldn't sense magic. Seeing that Sakura was trying to stir up enough fire magic to blow off the maiden servant, he decided to stall her before she did anything else.

"So what of Daisuke then? Why aren't you stopping him?" Syaoran asked, hoping that the maiden servant was stupid enough to release some information that could be useful for them.

Koori snorted, thinking that it was the most obvious answer. "He thinks he can control us with no problem. He doesn't know that Raju has him in her sight. With her and Fuyu, they could take them down easily. I almost wish I was there. But no, I got stuck chasing you two. Where does that get me? A bunch of fun but you turned into a pain in my ass by protecting that girl. What's the matter honey? Do you love her too much that you decided to give yourself up for her?"

Sakura froze as she saw a tint of red form on Syaoran's cheeks before feeling her own turn into a cherry red. That's when she heard Syaoran snort and look as though he were insulted. "She's my friend and nothing more. Plus who in their right mind would let anyone suffer under you?" He responded harshly, half believing his own words. Sakura's spirits dampened a little even though she didn't know why. Looking down at her magic, she knew she was ready. She released a bit of her aura to let Syaoran get a sign. Syaoran nodded but he kept his eyes trained on Koori. He didn't want her to get suspicious just before Sakura attacked.

"I'm sure you're just _friends_. Silly bo-" Koori began to say before she screamed out in surprise. Screaming in some agony, she ran from the kitchen to douse out the flames that were attacking her. She needed a source of water to take them out, not using ice magic that would probably freeze her.

Sakura quickly controlled her fiery spell to melt the ice surrounding Syaoran's hands and legs. Syaoran gave a small smile before being released from his binds. He collapsed into Sakura's arms as she held him close. "I didn't want you to come back for me you idiot."

Sakura smiled half-heartedly. "And leave you for this moron? I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Now hold on, we'll talk later. I didn't give my whole power behind that spell on Koori."

Syaoran nodded as he wrapped his arms around her. "Fly!" Sakura shouted before soaring out to the corridor. She began to see Koori filling up her mistake with ice. "Hold on Syaoran!" She shouted as they burst through the small particles of hail. Sakura flew into the air and flew fast. Syaoran needed her attention and she knew where they were headed this time.

"Hold on for me Syaoran, we're going to Enkai Garden." Sakura said in tears. She knew Syaoran was hold on with his best but his pain was evident.

"Thank you." Syaoran whispered into her ear before passing out.

-

A pair of clear silver eyes was looking at the two flying pair curiously. She had never seen such determination from a woman sorceress before to get somewhere so quickly. As she took a closer glance at the fallen warrior, she realized why. Giggling a bit, she raised her hand to calm the harsh winds that were going to head their way. She didn't want them to struggle on her part.

'_This could actually be some fun_.'

Turning to the nearly frozen Ishi Garden, she flew closely to the broken window. She smiled softly at the poor servant looking at her angrily. "Dear Koori, I never had seen such a failure from you before. Are you sure you're all right?"

The servant bowed a bit before turning her eyes to the woman whom had approached her. "Gomen nasai mistress demo the girl came out of no where. I can't sense these beings you know; it's been a long time… I promise I'll get them for you and kill them ruthlessly for getting pass-"

The woman shook her head, silencing the frantic servant. "There will be no need. I will follow them shortly. They turned out to be an interesting pair. You surely gave it hard enough to the young warrior. They need some rest before Fuyu or Raju find out what has conspired here. They won't let you hear the end of it."

Koori looked down shamefaced. "Onegai, just one more chance before those two find out, Mistress?"

The woman shook her head once more. "Go help the other two out. They're having more difficulty than they thought. You won't be the only one to be outwitted today. Now go."

The servant nodded before taking off the opposite direction Sakura and Syaoran were headed. The 'Mistress' turned around, floating in the air. She smiled softly, almost as if she could see Sakura and Syaoran from where she was. "I believe Koori that I might join her soon enough. She has proven to me to be somewhat worthy. Let's see how Chi handles this."

With that said, the maiden known as Ea, took off after the two sorcerers.

-

**Miss Princess' Notes:** Well that's it for the new chapter of Fantasy. I must say that I finished the last scene right now at 4am in the morning. I just had to finish it because I couldn't bear postponing it again to the next millennium.

See you in March I suppose. And be kind to leave a review… I believe I went off track a bit with this story and it's appearing dumb to me. So some support I think would be nice.

FFP


	5. Author Notes, important

**Author Notes**

****

Gomen ne everyone but I decided ultimately to discontinue this story until I'm finally pleased with it. I decided that I skipped around too much and I was in a rush for two of the chapters and even the next.

Ultimately the decision for me is to reformat it. That will take a long time and I will repost the story up. Thanks for those who did review.

Fantasy is not out of the picture yet but for now it is. I'm too busy with college and oversleeping that I cannot concentrate on this fic and I owe it to you fans to get it down and accomplished well instead of the lousy job I was doing now.

Thanks again. This chapter will be removed after a week or so.

Well author notes I mean.

Arigatou.

Final Fantasy Princess


End file.
